The Widow's Web
by cheri1
Summary: 10Rose with Jack Harkness Alternate Universe: Doomsday happens but Rose doesn't go into the parallel universe. Following the events of Doomsday, The Doctor and Rose carry on with their lives but an ancient enemy resurfaces in a horrifying way. FINISHED
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Rose, hold on!"

He watched in utter terror, powerless to help as Rose held onto the lever for dear life. There was only a short distance separating them, but as he watched Rose fighting for her life, the distance between them seemed like a huge chasm. He prayed that she would have the strength to hold on until the gap closed. After all this time, he couldn't bear the thought of living without her.

Then, the very thing he had been dreading happened. Rose lost her grip on the lever. The Doctor screamed out her name too shocked to do anything else. In the past, he often had nightmares like this. Dreams where something would happen to Rose and he would be powerless to stop it. Watching as she was pulled towards her doom, the Doctor prayed that this was just another bad dream. That he would wake up and Rose would be safe and sound at his side. But, he knew better. He knew this was really happening. The love of his life was being sucked into Hell before his very eyes and his hearts were going with her.

_No, this can't happen. Not like this. I can't lose her now. Not after all we've been through._ He thought to himself.

Then, something began to happen. The Doctor's eyes widened and his hearts soared when he notice the gap begin to close in on itself.

_Yes, close, close now, before Rose goes through._ He thought frantically.

The last of the gap closed in on itself just as Rose slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. The suction died down and the Doctor felt his feet hit the floor. With a cry of joy, he let go of the magnet and ran towards Rose who was struggling to get to her feet. He embraced her and held her tight against him as he wept tears of relief. Rose snuggled into him as he rubbed her back.

"Oh God, Rose, I thought I was going to lose you." The Doctor moaned.

"Doctor, my Doctor." Rose said, throwing her arms around his neck.

They leaned their foreheads against each other and rested for a moment in each other's arms.

"Your mum, Mickey, they're gone. You'll never see them again." The Doctor murmured.

Rose nodded.

"I know and I'll miss them both, but this is where I want to be. I want to be with you."

She looked at him. She hesitated a moment as she stared into the Doctor's brown eyes. It had been so very close. Another second or two and she would have been sucked into the void. All the feelings she kept inside because she had been too afraid to express them to the Doctor. What if she had died without letting him know how she really felt about him? Summoning up her courage, she hesitated a moment and swallowed hard when the Doctor stared at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Doctor, I have to tell you something. I…have to say it while I have the chance."

"Okay." The Doctor replied.

She hesitated hoping that she was doing the right thing. She cared about the Doctor so much. What if she ended up driving him away from her? Still, she had to take the chance. She had to let him know. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look into his eyes.

I…love you." She said.

The Doctor said nothing for a moment and Rose's heart stopped. She was afraid that she had just made a huge mistake, but then a grin spread over the Doctor's face. He held her closer to him.

"I love you too, Rose." He whispered in her ear. "Now and forever."

Rose let out the breath she had been holding as she felt her heart began to beat again. Tears came to her eyes as the Doctor gave her loving look.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"And I promise you, I will protect you with my life, Rose. I won't let something like this happen again, I swear that."

Rose smiled and nodded. She leaned her head back into his chest and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the Doctor was near and that he truly loved her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(One year later…)

"Right, Love, I'll see you later then. You take care of yourself."

Bill Huxley smiled at his girlfriend, Emma. He leaned into the front door of her flat and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come round tomorrow, okay?" he said

"I'll be waiting." she said with a smile.

Bill gave her one more kiss on the cheek before he reluctantly stepped back and headed down the hallway. Emma blew him a kiss and smiled as he waved goodbye and stepped into the lift. She waited until the lift doors closed before she shut her door and got ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill whistled to himself as he walked down the footpath towards his house. He felt like everything in his life was going great. He had finally found the perfect woman. Emma was everything he had ever wanted in a lover and more. He had considered more than once popping the question, but each time he had been plagued by doubt whether he should go through with it or not. But the more he got to know Emma, the more he was sure she was the one. He had put aside some money for a ring and he decided that he would stop off at the jewelry store in the morning and get it. He smiled when he imagined the life he would have with her. He couldn't wait to ask for her hand in marriage.

He stopped short as he passed by an alleyway. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw some movement in the shadows. Balling up his fist, he backed up a few steps and looked down the alley. He stared into the semi-darkness but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Just my imagination." He muttered to himself.

Chiding himself for being so jumpy, he started off again towards home. He took a few more steps and then he heard a scratching sound coming from the wall beside him. He looked over and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the monstrosity staring back at him. He started to scream, but a thick white substance shot out and coated his mouth. Terrified, he turned to run, but the creature snagged his legs with more of the white substance. He tried desperately to grip the footpath as he was dragged backwards, but it was no use. Bill let out a muffled scream as the creature pulled him up into its arms. He flailed around trying to escape, but the creature sank its fangs into his neck and Bill felt a warm liquid coursing through his veins. His eyes widened in horror when he felt his body go numb and the last thing he saw was more of the white substance as the monster coated him from head to toe.

As he felt himself being carried away, his thoughts were of Emma. He prayed he would be able to escape and get back to her, but as he heard the creature chuckle to herself somehow he knew this was the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Several hours later…)

The Doctor smiled at Rose as the TARDIS landed with a thump.

"We're here!" he announced. "Babylon and the hanging gardens await us."

"This is so cool! I've only seen drawings before. You know, what people thought they might have looked like." Rose replied.

The Doctor grinned.

"Well, now you get to see if the drawings were correct."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. He loved seeing her excitement. He had seen the hanging gardens before, several times in fact. But, seeing it through Rose's eyes made it seem as if he was seeing them for the first time with her.

"Come on," he said as they walked towards the front doors. "After we see the gardens, we'll go and meet Nebuchadnezzar II afters. I've met him before, of course. Lovely chap."

He paused at the door and turned to Rose. He grinned at her as he reached back and grabbed the door handles.

"Ready for the splendor of Babylon?" he asked her.

"Ready if you are." Rose replied.

"Then, behold, Rose Tyler! I give you Ancient Babylon!"

The Doctor threw the doors open and stepped aside while Rose ran outside.

He paused a moment as he waited for the squeal of joy. The smile fell off his face when instead of a squeal of joy he heard Rose say…

"Oh Hell no!"

"Rose? What's wrong? Ancient Babylon not to your liking?"

He stepped outside and paused when he noticed they weren't in Ancient Babylon. In fact, they were nowhere near Babylon. They were in….

"London." Rose said sighing. "I shoulda known you'd get it wrong again."

"I did not get it wrong." The Doctor said incensed.

Rose spun around and glared at him.

"Yeah, well, what's this then?" she said waving her arms around.

The Doctor stared at her.

"Ancient Babylon." He said.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and snorted.

"It is." He insisted.

Rose pointed up.

"Ancient Babylonians have Big Ben, did they?" she said.

"Well…"

"And cars, and skyscrapers, and aeroplanes?" she said, pointing up to a jet flying overhead.

"Yes, the Babylonians invented all of those things. They were very clever." The Doctor said.

"Puh-lease." Rose muttered.

The Doctor sighed.

"Okay, so it's not ancient Babylon then. But, hey, I've bet there's tons of things in London we haven't seen yet. Let's just go explore and see if we can find something amazing!"

"You know what? I think I finally figured ya out!" Rose said.

The Doctor frowned.

"Figured me out?"

"Yeah, I think I know the reason why you keep landing off course."

"You do?"

"Yeah, this is the Time Lord's idea of a practical joke!"

"It is?"

Rose sighed.

"Yes, it is. You do this on purpose."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you say something like "Hey Rose, I have an idea, let's go visit Atlantis! Would you like to see what Atlantis looked like?" and I get all excited thinking that I'm going to be visiting Atlantis and I just can't wait to go and while we're traveling there I keep wondering what it's going to be like to meet Atlantians and what their cities look like and how I'll be the first person in thousands of years to see Atlantis and then we land and I go running out the door and I'm in Sheffield. And then while I'm looking around wondering where Atlantis got to, you're standing behind me having a private giggle because you got me again and made me look like the stupid ape you claim I am."

"Hold on, let's get a few things crystal clear. One, I have never called you a stupid ape in this incarnation. That was my previous incarnation and my previous incarnation had issues. You are not a stupid ape and I'm sorry my previous self called you that. Two, you don't want to go to Atlantis, trust me. I've been there myself and it's not a fun place to visit. Sure, the cities are beautiful and the technology is breathtaking, but while you're standing there admiring all that, here comes the massive earthquake and the next thing you know, you are wet and soggy and the ocean is coming up over your head. Not a good time I assure you. Three, I admit I do tease you from time to time, but I have never gone off course on purpose just so I could have a laugh at your expense. My TARDIS is very old and wasn't functioning all that great to begin with, hence the constant repair work I have to do on her. Her getting off course is just a fact of life that we have to deal with. Believe me, London, 2007 is the last place I wanted to visit today. I wanted to see the hanging gardens just as much as you did, Rose. My TARDIS gets it wrong sometimes and we just have to accept that. Now, before we go back in and try again, why don't we just go get some chips and rest ourselves and enjoy the bright, sunny day? Sound okay?"

"And then we're off to ancient Babylon?"

"Yes."

"A Dalek won't attack the chip shop? We'll be able to eat our chips in peace?"

The Doctor paused.

"Um, well, I hope not. I can't guarantee it, of course. But seeing as how all the Daleks were sucked into the void along with the Cybermen, I would have to say the chances of a Dalek attacking the chip shop are pretty nil.

Rose nodded.

"Okay, chips sound good to me. Let's go."

The Doctor smiled.

"Great!"

"But if a Slitheen pops up and goes on a rampage while we're eating, it's your problem, got it?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Sure." He said.

"Okay, since that's settled. Let's go for some chips then." Rose said.

The Doctor locked the door. Taking Rose's hand, they headed off to find the nearest chip shop.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Cardiff, Torchwood 3)

Owen slammed his pencil down on his desk.

"Bloody Hell, you're leaving again?" he asked in disbelief when he noticed Jack walking past him with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Tosh and Gwen looked up when Jack paused and stared at Owen. Owen let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is the 2nd time this month." Owen said. "I assume you're making another trip into London?"

"Yes, I am." Jack replied.

"May I ask why?" Owen said.

"No, you may not."

Owen glared at him.

"Work is piling up like crazy here. Me and Gwen and Tosh are swamped and you just gallivant off to London on holiday whenever you feel like it." He said.

"This is not a holiday for me. This is business." Jack said angrily.

"What kind of business then?" Owen asked.

"Personal business that concerns me."

Owen threw up his hands.

"Fine, take your backpack loaded with God knows what and get outta here then."

He stomped off.

"Wish I could just drop everything and go on a holiday every few weeks." He muttered to himself as he left the room. "Must be nice not to worry about having to earn money to pay your bloody rent!"

Jack let out an angry sigh and shook his head.

"I'll see you when I get back." He muttered as he headed out of the room.

"Wait, Jack!"

Jack turned as Gwen ran up to him.

"Look, don't be mad at Owen. He's just upset because you keep running off without telling us what's going on. We just wanna know why you keep making these trips to London all the time. What's going on, Jack?"

"It's nothing, Gwen, really. I'm not in any trouble. I'm just trying to locate an old friend."

"And you can't find your friend's address on the internet?" Tosh asked.

Jack shook his head.

"No, my friend is pretty hard to find, to be honest with you." Jack said.

"So, that's why you have to go to London every so often?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I have a hunch my friend will show up there sooner or later, so I keep going back to check."

"We can't go with you?" Tosh asked. "I mean, you'd probably have a better chance of finding your friend if we all go and help you look and---"

"No. I appreciate the offer, Tosh, and I'm grateful that you guys want to help me look for my friend, but this is something I have to do on my own." Jack replied.

Gwen and Tosh looked at each other.

"Okay, Jack," Gwen said. "You know though that if you ever need help---"

"I know exactly who to call." Jack said smiling.

He hugged Gwen and Tosh.

"I'll see you on Monday morning if I don't find him. If I do, I'll be sure to give you guys a call and let you know I'm alright."

Gwen and Tosh nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll calm Owen down before you get back." Tosh said.

Jack grinned. He turned and waved at them as he walked out of the room.

Jack hurried towards the front door wanting nothing more than to get out of the hub before he had to answer any more difficult questions. As he reached the front door, he heard someone behind him clear his throat.

"So, you're just gonna leave without telling me goodbye then?"

Jack turned and saw Ianto sitting at his desk.

"I'm sorry, Ianto, I didn't see you sitting there." Jack said.

"That figures, being the tea boy does make me somewhat invisible around here." Ianto replied.

Jack sighed.

"I didn't mean to slight you, okay? I just have to get going. I have to catch the train into London."

"Yeah, I know. I heard Owen all the way out here. I gather he's extremely pissed at you."

"Well, I can't help it. I need to make these trips. I have a close friend I have to find. If Owen can't understand that, that's his problem."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well, can't I come with you? Help you look? Meet your friend?" Ianto asked.

Jack sighed.

"No, Ianto, I need to do this by myself." He said getting tired of explaining himself.

"Why? Why can't I come with you?"

"You just can't, Ianto, let's leave it at that, alright?"

"Is this friend an old lover you're trying to get back with?" Ianto asked.

"What? No!"

"Then why can't I meet him?"

Jack sighed.

"Ianto…"

"Because if you've grown tired of me and want to be with someone else, I understand." Ianto said softly.

Jack shook his head as he walked over to Ianto. He leaned down and looked into his eyes.

"Ianto, I'm haven't grown tired of you. I love you, alright. This is just an old friend I've been trying to locate for a long time. The reason I'm trying to find him is not so I can hook up with him. I need to talk to him and ask him something personal, okay."

Ianto nodded.

He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Ianto returned it.

"I'll be back in a couple of days." Jack said smiling at him. "Keep everyone else in line for me, okay?"

Ianto snorted.

"I don't think they'll listen. The only time they pay attention to me is if I'm carrying in tea, coffee or pizza." He said.

Jack nodded.

"True, but then, you do have the power to withhold those things from them, you know."

Ianto smiled and nodded.

Jack leaned in and gave him one last kiss. He leaned back up and with a wave, opened the front door and left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(London)

"This looks like a good spot." the Doctor said as he and Rose approached the chip shop. "You go ahead and get our order. I'm going to get a copy of the Times."

He walked over to the newsagent next door while Rose entered the chip shop.

"Can I help ya, love?" said the woman behind the counter as Rose walked up.

"Two orders of chips and two Cokes."

The lady nodded.

"That'll be three quid." she said to Rose.

Rose handed her the money and took their order as the Doctor entered the shop reading the newspaper. Keeping his eyes on the paper, he followed her to a nearby booth and sat down across from her while Rose put his chips and Coke in front of him.

"Anything interesting?" she asked him.

The Doctor turned the paper around and showed her the headline.

**SERIAL KILLER CLAIMS TENTH VICTIM**

Rose took the paper from him and read quietly as the Doctor dipped one of his chips in some ketchup.

The body of William Huxley, 25, was discovered early this morning in Hyde Park after a couple found him lying near a park bench. Police speculate that Mr. Huxley who resided at 1 Grosvenor Place, London SW1X 7JH is the latest in a string of serial killings that have been occurring in London over the past year. "He has the same markings as the other victims." claims Sergeant Davison. "Two bite marks on the side of the neck, a sticky web like residue on his mouth and legs and his body has been completely drained of blood. Based on these findings, we're pretty sure the victim is linked to the "Spider Killer" that has been at large in London for awhile now. We have no possible motive for Mr. Huxley's killing, but we want to assure the public we are doing everything we can to catch the killer---

Rose looked up at the Doctor who was munching on his chips and staring at her with a gleam in his eye. She sighed when she recognized the look he was giving her.

"We're going to ancient Babylon." she said firmly. "And that's that."

"How you gonna get there when I'm the only one who knows how to fly the TARDIS?" the Doctor challenged her.

"Doctor, it's just a murder. Murders happen every day in London." Rose protested.

"True, but not every murderer webs up his victims, bites their neck and drains their blood." he replied. "Not to mention the name Spider Killer sounds interesting. I think we oughta investigate."

"Doctor, I seriously doubt that the murderer is a real spider. It's just the nickname the police gave this person."

The Doctor leaned close to Rose.

"Rose, you remember a couple of months ago when we were in the hospital tracking that plasmavore and we got transported to the moon?"

Rose nodded.

"And the plasmavore nearly drained all the blood from my body?"

Rose bit her lip.

"Yeah, I remember. You would have died if Martha hadn't saved you." she said softly.

The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, we were lucky to have her that day. It's a shame she didn't want to come with us, but, ah well, good luck to her all the same. Anyway, the plasmavore is a creature that drains the blood from their victims."

"Yeah, with a straw. This person apparently bit this guy and took the blood that way."

"Ah, but there are other species that do that."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Like what, vampires?"

"Weeeeell, they're actually called Haemovores, but yes."

"So...you're thinking this Spider Killer is a Haemovore?"

"Not sure. The webbing on the body rules them out and the bite marks on the neck rule out the Plasmavores, so it might be something else."

He grinned.

"There's only one way to find out for sure, eh?" he said.

Rose sighed.

"Shoulda known we'd be skipping the Hanging Gardens." she muttered.

The Doctor shrugged.

"I never promised you a Rose garden, Rose." he said.

Rose groaned when he gave her an impish smile.

"'Sides," he added. "Who wants to see a bunch of boring old plants when there's a vampiric serial killer on the loose?"

"Me."

The Doctor's mouth fell open as he feigned shock.

"And here after all this time, I figured you'd prefer death over dandelions." he sighed. "I guess I'll just have to up the intensity on the hypno-ray I use on you while you're sleeping. Apparently my hypnotic mind control isn't taking hold like I hoped."

"Whatever, Doctor." Rose muttered, rolling her eyes.

He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hurry up with your chips, Rosebud, there's a mystery to be solved and a city to be saved."

"Whoo-hoo." Rose said dully. "I can hardly wait."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack stared out the window as the train he was on rumbled along the track towards London. He looked over at the backpack resting in the seat beside him and laid his head back against the headrest.

"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself. "I've spent all this time and energy toting around the severed hand of a man who I have a snowball's chance in Hell of finding and if I do find him, he'll probably find some way to ditch me just like the last time."

He leaned his head against the window glass.

"I gotta know though. I gotta know why he left me behind. After all the trouble I went through trying to locate him, he at least owes me that much."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just hope I find him soon because I have a feeling the team is running out of patience with me." He muttered.

Pulling the backpack closer to his body, he leaned his head back against the headrest and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, why are we here again?" Rose said as she and the Doctor climbed out of the cab.

The Doctor paid the cabbie and turned his attention to her.

"I want to see if there is anything in William Huxley's apartment that might clue us in to why the Spider Killer chose him as a victim." The Doctor said as the cab drove off. "Most serial killers stalk their victims over a period of time. They are carefully chosen for one reason or another and the killer keeps watch over them, studies them until the moment when he or she chooses to strike. According to the article, the Spider Killer has killed both men and woman so it rules out gender as a reason for him to be picked. But there could be other things. Other characteristics the killer zeroed in on. We need to see if we can find that out and also if he was attacked in his home, killed and taken to Hyde Park or if he was in the park itself when the assault occurred."

"Hey, Doctor." Rose said as the Doctor hurried up the front steps.

"He turned to her.

"Hmmm?"

"I have told you before that your interest in the CSI shows is beginning to border on the obsessive?" she asked.

"Many times. And don't knock CSI, it's a fascinating show." He replied. "Now come on, we need to be quiet so we don't attract attention to ourselves as I use the sonic screwdriver to open the front door." The Doctor said as she came up behind him.

He reached into his pocket to get the screwdriver and gasped as the door opened and a woman glared at them.

"Or we can just stand here and say hello to the nice woman as she opens the door for us." He said.

"What do you want?" the woman said eyeing them suspiciously.

The Doctor reached into his other pocket and pulled out his psychic paper.

"I'm Inspector…Skywalker and this is Inspector Organa." He said showing her the paper. "We need to ask you a couple of questions about William Huxley's murder."

The woman sighed.

"The police have already questioned me numerous times about Bill's murder and they've been through here already. I was under the impression they were finished which is why I was in here gathering up my things." She said.

"I understand that, Ms…"

"Emma…Emma Porter."

"I understand that, Ms. Porter, however, we need to ask just a few more follow-up questions if you don't mind." The Doctor said.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, just be quick." She said stepping aside.

"Of course, Ms. Porter, we won't take up much of your time." The Doctor said cheerfully as he and Rose entered the house.

She led them into the living room. He stood for a moment and looked around at the knick-knacks.

"Cozy little house." He remarked.

"Yeah, Bill liked it. It was all he could afford on his salary." Emma said.

"And what did he do?" the Doctor asked.

"He was an electrician."

The Doctor nodded.

"And you are?"

"Emma Porter."

"No, I mean what is your relation to Bill?" the Doctor said.

"I was his girlfriend."

The Doctor nodded.

"And I gather from you saying you were getting some of your things that you did not live with him?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I live in an apartment block a couple of miles away from here." Emma said.

The Doctor put his hands behind his back. He walked around the room casually looking at the furnishings.

"Why are you asking me all this again?" Emma said to Rose. "I told all this to Sergeant Fitzsimmons yesterday.

The Doctor glanced back over his shoulder at Rose.

"We…um…we had been assigned to another case until today and we were sent round to ask questions so we could be filled in on what's going on."

"But I answered these same questions you're asking me to the Sergeant yesterday!" Emma said exasperated. "Doesn't he have a record of what I said?"

Rose paused unsure of what to say. She shot the Doctor a "Help me!" look.

The Doctor turned to her.

"Well, I'm afraid the paperwork has been misplaced." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"What?" Emma said in disbelief. "Misplaced?"

"Yes, it happens from time to time. Things get lost in the shuffle. Anyway, Inspector Organa and I were assigned the case today and we were sent round to talk to you again."

"But, how did you know I was here? I take the bus." Emma said. "I didn't get a phone call or anything arranging a meeting."

The Doctor glanced at Rose.

"Um, there's surveillance outside watching the house. Couple of plain clothes police. They saw you entering the house and radioed dispatch and dispatch sent us out here to interview you."

"Interview me with what? You aren't writing anything down. Your hands are behind your back." Emma pointed out.

The Doctor glanced at Rose who mouthed "We're screwed." to him.

"Well, if you're over here for an interview, shouldn't you be writing down what I'm saying?" Emma said eyeing him suspiciously. "Or are you afraid if you write anything down, it'll be lost in the shuffle too?"

The Doctor smiled at her. He glanced at Rose who was behind Emma mouthing "We are so dead." to him. The Doctor looked back at Emma.

"I'm wearing a wire." He said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"What?"

"A wire." The Doctor said as Rose put her head in her hand and let out a soft groan. "You know the kind of thing people wear when they want to secretly tape record someone."

"Why are you secretly tape recording my interview?" Emma challenged.

The Doctor paused for a moment as he tried to think of something.

"We are undercover." Rose jumped in as Emma turned and looked at her. "We are afraid that the Spider Killer might be in the area and we wanted to look as inconspicuous as possible so we can gather information without him knowing. Coming up to the door in uniforms and clipboards would have been a dead giveaway."

The Doctor grinned at her proudly. He jumped up and down as he mouthed out a silent "Yeaaaaaah!" to her. He froze with his arms in the air when Emma turned back to him and quickly pretended to yawn and stretch.

"Well, Inspector Organa, I think that's the end of our inquiry, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, I think we have all the information we need, Inspector…Skywalker." Rose said.

She mouthed "Organa and Skywalker?" The Doctor shrugged. He smiled at Emma.

"Well, good day, Ms. Porter. If we need anything more, we will be in touch." The Doctor said.

Emma nodded.

"Let me show you to the door." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose turned and looked at him.

"Inspector Organa and Inspector Skywalker?" she said in disbelief.

"Works for me." The Doctor replied.

Rose shook her head.

"So, now what?" Rose asked. "All we found out was he lived there, he was an electrician, and she was his bloody girlfriend. So, have you solved the case yet, Sherlock?"

The Doctor stared at her.

"I detect a hint of sarcasm in your tone of voice that indicates that you have absolutely no faith in me solving this mystery." He said. "That hurts, Rose."

"Not half as much as the hurt you would have felt if she had called the real cops on us for impersonating police officers and sent us to prison." Rose said.

"I had everything in control, Rose. Absolutely in control!" the Doctor said as they walked away.

"Ha, pull the other one!" she said.

"I did!" the Doctor insisted. "I just fumbled with that one answer to see if you would recover and you did, Rose! Brilliant save!"

"Yeah, right, so now what do we do, Poirot?"

"Now, we wait until nightfall and stake out the scene of the murder at Hyde Park. Perhaps, we can get a glimpse of the killer that way!"

He put his arm around Rose and walked with her back towards the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack stepped off the train and looked around Victoria Station. Hoisting the backpack onto his back, he hurried towards the exit. Once he was outside, he glanced up at the setting sun and quickly ran across the street into an alley.

"Now for a quick check of the old hand." He said, squatting down and setting the backpack down beside him.

He glanced at the people passing by. Satisfied that no one was looking, he unzipped the backpack.

"Come on, come on, just this once let him be here." Jack murmured as he pushed the sides of the backpack down revealing the container inside.

His breath caught in his throat when he stared at the severed hand. There was a glow surrounding it.

"Yes!" Jack shrieked.

He quickly looked around when he realized he had said that a bit too loudly. Containing his enthusiasm, he quickly hid the container back in the backpack.

"I got ya, Doctor, at last." He said grinning from ear to ear. "Now all I have to do is use your hand to locate your position and then…you've got some explaining to do!"

Hoisting the backpack back onto his back, he quickly ran out of the alleyway in search of the Doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where do we start?" Rose asked as she and the Doctor walked into Hyde Park. "This is a pretty big park, ya know and we don't even know what this Spider Killer looks like. How we gonna do a stakeout?"

"The article stated that Bill's body was found near the Albert Memorial. We'll set up our surveillance there." The Doctor replied.

Rose frowned.

"Why? Are you thinking this Spider Killer will return there or something?" she asked.

"Possibly, another victim was found near the park so it's possible that he or she chooses their prey here. It's a huge place and a lot of people come through here. A killer can choose his next victims at their leisure and no one would be the wiser. We just have to hope that the killer will strike tonight."

"But we don't even know what the killer looks like or even their gender. How we gonna know when we see them?"

The Doctor paused and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Um, listen for the terrified screams?" he offered weakly.

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Just trust me, Rose. Trouble seems to have no problem finding us, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, we'll just wait here by the Memorial and keep our eyes peeled and hopefully we'll get a glimpse of our man…or woman."

"And if we don't?"

"We try something else." The Doctor said shrugging.

"Like going on to Babylon?"

"Nah, Babylon's a bore. You wouldn't like it." The Doctor said dismissively.

"I'd like it a lot better than freezing my arse off in a park waiting for a killer that probably won't come." She muttered.

"What was that, Rose?" The Doctor said looking back at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking aloud." Rose said quickly.

"Oh, well, here we are then." The Doctor said gesturing to the Memorial ahead of them.

There were still a couple of people standing in front of the Memorial looking up at it in the dying sunlight. After a few moments, they moved on leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.

"We'll wait until it gets too dark to see what we're doing and then we'll go up the steps and sit there." The Doctor said. "We'll get a better view of the area that way."

Rose nodded. She huddled near the Doctor as he put an arm around her and stared up at the monument pretending to be a sightseer as she and the Doctor waited for the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose hugged herself as she sat close to the Doctor. They sat on the steps together keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious. It had been close to three hours and except for a few couples out on a romantic stroll, they had seen nothing. Rose sighed and laid her head against the Doctor's shoulder. Her only comfort in all this was that he was near. He laid his head on top of hers as he rubbed her back.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, except my butt is cold and aching from sitting on these steps." She said sighing. "Doctor, I hate to say it, but I think the only thing we're gonna see tonight is couples snogging. I doubt if the Spider Killer is gonna come back here."

"You may be right, Rose." The Doctor conceded. "Still, let's give it one more hour and if we don't see anything, I'll get you something to eat. Deal?"

"Deal." Rose said smiling.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head and laid his head back on hers. Rose sighed contentedly loving the feel of his body beside her. They were quiet for a few minutes and then Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"D'ya mind if I go find a loo? I really need to go."

"Sure. Just be careful, alright?"

Rose nodded.

"I will."

He kissed her lips and watched as she hopped up and hurried down the steps. He kept a protective eye on her as she ran off to look for a restroom. He was so completely occupied with keeping track at Rose that he didn't notice there was someone moving through the trees towards him. It was only when he heard a twig snap that he jerked his head back around and saw someone pause and duck behind a tree.

"Oho, what do we have here?" he muttered to himself. "A Spider Killer perhaps?"

He glanced back at Rose and noticed that she had found a public restroom and was heading into it. Satisfied that she was out of danger, he got up off the steps and hurried down them as he reached inside his jacket for his sonic screwdriver. He quickly ducked behind one of the statues at the base of the monument and peeked around. He noticed the figure coming out from behind the trees and stare up at the place where he had been sitting. The Doctor watched as he came nearer and he readied his screwdriver as he went around the other side of the statue and hunkered down. He watched as the figure, who now appeared to be a hunchback, came closer to the Monument.

"That's it, come closer so I can get at ya." He muttered to himself.

The Doctor tensed as the figure moved to the edge of the trees. He gripped the handle of his sonic screwdriver waiting for the right time to strike. He watched the figure stop at the last tree and glance up at the Monument. He quickly headed back into the shadows when he saw the figure turn his head and look his way. The figure leaned against the tree and waited quietly. The Doctor watched him intently and when the figure turned his head away from him, he quickly sprinted across the path and into the trees. Using the trees as cover, he made his way to the figure until he reached the tree directly behind the one the figure was leaning against. He paused and tensed his muscles as he readied his screwdriver. Glancing at the figure, he saw that the mysterious stranger was a man and that he had been incorrect about the hunchback noting now that he was carrying a backpack. He narrowed his eyes figuring the backpack probably contained the tools he needed to murder his victim.

"Sorry, buddy, you aren't murdering anyone tonight or any other night." He muttered to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he silently counted three in his head and then he quickly ran around the tree and pounced on the man's back.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly. "I got ya!"

The Doctor hit the man hard on the back of his head and put his full weight on him as he fell to the ground. He put his free hand on the stranger's head while he kept the screwdriver trained on him.

"Alright, don't move. I have you covered." The Doctor said to the man. "Now tell me who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Jack Harkness," Jack said in a muffled voice. "As for what I'm doing here, I had been trying to get close enough to talk to you until approximately thirty seconds ago when you pounced on me like a leopard, slugged my head and put your knee on my back and now I'm currently lying on my stomach with my face in the dirt trying to breathe without taking Hyde Park into my lungs and ignoring the throbbing pain your fist caused."

The Doctor's eyes widened at the mention of Jack's name. He leapt off of him and quickly backed up several feet.

"Thanks. I appreciate you letting me up." Jack said turning his head and looking back at him.

He groaned and held a hand to the back of his head as he got up off the ground.

"Ugh, couldn't you have waited to find out my identity before you decided to assault me?" Jack asked. "I didn't think to bring any Excedrin with me."

He sighed.

"Still, traveling with you, I guess I should learn to expect pain." He added.

He smiled and started towards the Doctor.

"How ya doin', Doc?" he asked him.

He paused when he noticed the Doctor backing up further into the trees.

"Hey, I understand about you jumping me like that." Jack said holding up his hand. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you, but I was afraid you would leave before I had a chance to say anything. Just, don't run off, alright?"

"How did you find me? What do you want?" the Doctor said agitated.

Jack stared at the Doctor, confused.

"I just want to talk to you. I need to know why you ditched me back on the Gamestation." He said coming nearer. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not angry, okay? You had every right to defend yourself. Like I said, I was sneaking up on you because I was afraid you would run off. And judging from your behavior, I'm guessing I was right about that."

"Just…stay there." The Doctor said pointing to the ground in front of Jack. "Just stop."

Jack froze.

"This good?" he asked.

The Doctor stopped backing away and stared at Jack warily.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "It is."

Jack stared at the Doctor in confusion. He could tell he was extremely agitated. He looked all around him half expecting a Dalek to emerge from the trees and start shooting at them.

"What? What's the matter? What's got you all riled up like this?" Jack asked concerned.

The Doctor looked him in the eyes.

"You." he replied.

"Huh? Me? You're freaking out because of me?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're wrong, Jack."

Jack sighed.

"I know I was wrong, alright. I just told you I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that--"

"No, YOU are wrong. You shouldn't exist." The Doctor said.

"Well, yeah, I suppose seeing as how I am immortal." Jack replied. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I…I'm uneasy being around you, Jack."

"Why? I'm not gonna hurt you, Doc."

"Would you not call me that?"

Jack sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Doctor." He said.

"I know you're not, Jack. It's just that Time Lords have a fear of anything abnormal."

"Like monsters? Monsters are abnormal and I've seen you stand up to them without any problem---"

"No, abnormal as in something that shouldn't exist. Like you, Jack. You aren't right. You shouldn't be here and that makes me uncomfortable." The Doctor said. "I'm standing here talking to you while at the same time fighting the urge to run away. That's why I'm agitated. I'm fighting against the Time Lord's primal instinct to run from an aberration."

Jack's mouth dropped open.

"And that's why you left me on the Gamestation? Because I'm an…aberration?" he said angrily.

"Yes." The Doctor replied calmly.

"Well, I'm so sorry my freakishness is making you so uneasy, Doctor. Believe me, I didn't ask to become immortal. It just happened. I woke up on the Gamestation and I couldn't die. Don't ask me how it happened, because I haven't the foggiest idea, but---."

"Rose."

Jack paused.

"What about her?"

"Rose is the reason you're immortal, Jack."

Jack frowned.

"Rose? How did Rose cause my immortality?"

He looked around.

"Speaking of, where is she? When I saw you, you were alone. Is…she alright?"

"She's fine, Jack. She's here. She just went to the loo." The Doctor explained. "As for Rose's part in your immortality, it's kinda a long story and I really don't feel like telling it to you at the moment. But, Rose never meant for you to end up this way, Jack. It just happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Rose and leave here before the park closes."

Jack blocked his way as the Doctor tried to sidestep around him.

"Why are you guys here this late? Are you making out or something?" he asked.

"No, we're not making out. Rose and I are looking for a serial killer."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Need my help?"

"No, thanks, Rose and I are doing just fine by ourselves. Now if you'll excuse me." The Doctor said hurrying around him.

"Wait, Doctor!" Jack said retrieving his backpack and catching up to him. "I missed you guys. I've spent almost 150 years trying to find you again. I miss talking to Rose."

The Doctor spun around and glared at him.

"Rose and I are together now." He spat out.

Jack held up his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said.

The Doctor snorted. He turned back around and walked out of the trees.

"Rose? Where are you?" he called out as Jack followed him.

"Doctor?" He heard Rose say.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the other side of the Memorial. I've been trying to find you. Where did you go?" she called back.

"I was over in the trees…talking to someone."

"Who?" Rose called out.

"Me!" Jack called back.

There was a pause.

"Jack?" they heard Rose call out. "Is that Jack?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, it's me, Rose!" Jack said before the Doctor could say anything.

The Doctor spun around.

"Do you mind letting me talk to Rose?" he said annoyed.

Jack sighed.

"Sorry, Doctor, I forgot the freak isn't supposed to be alive, so I guess that means it's wrong of me to open my mouth and say hello to an old friend."

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh as Rose came around the Memorial.

"Jack!" she said smiling at him.

Jack looked at the Doctor.

"Can I give her a hug or is that something non-entities are forbidden from doing?" he asked him.

"I never said you couldn't exist, Jack. I just said you shouldn't exist." The Doctor said angrily.

Rose stopped behind the Doctor and stared at him and Jack.

"Doctor, what's going on?" she asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, me, I'm wrong apparently." Jack spat out. "And now I'm not sure if I should give you a hug or not because the universe might implode if I do."

"You are twisting my words around." The Doctor said glaring at him.

"Well, you're the one nearly pissing your pants with fear because I exist. I'm just following the logic and figuring that if I breathe wrong on Rose, the apocalypse will happen or something."

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. He threw up his hands and stomped past Rose. Rose watched as he walked over and stood near the Memorial. She looked back at Jack.

"What's going on here?" Rose asked him.

Jack sighed.

"Well, I finally found you guys after searching in vain for a number of years and the first thing I get out of the Doctor's mouth is I'm a freakish monster of some kind that shouldn't be alive. I notice he's regenerated since I last saw him, so I'm guessing tact didn't come with the overhaul."

Rose stared at Jack and then stared at the Doctor who was standing with his arms across his chest staring silently up at the statue of Albert.

"Could you excuse me a moment, Jack?" Rose said looking back at him.

Jack nodded. He watched as Rose walked over and stood in front of the Doctor. He sighed when he heard them get into a heated argument.

"On second thought, I think I'll be better off with Owen. At least he doesn't call me a freak when he gets angry at me." He muttered under his breath.

He flung the backpack over his shoulder and stomped off.

"Jack! Wait!" Rose called out.

Jack paused and saw Rose running towards him.

"Please, don't leave." She said stopping in front of him. "Just come with us. We'll get a hotel room and we'll talk things over."

"Are you sure the Doctor's gonna allow that?" Jack asked as he looked over at him.

Rose folded her arms over her chest.

"If you behave yourself." She said.

"Me? He's the one who told me I was an aberration."

"You are, Jack."

"Stop! You two stop right now!" Rose said holding up her hands.

She looked at them both.

"Just calm down, both of you. Let's go get something to eat, alright? I've just spent almost three and a half hours looking for a killer that didn't show up. I would like to just relax and have the rest of the evening be pleasant, okay?"

"Okay with me." Jack said shrugging.

"Is that okay with you, Doctor?" she said looking over at him.

The Doctor nodded.

Rose sighed.

"Thank God." She muttered.

She smiled at Jack and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you again, Jack, even if the Doctor's not." she said.

Jack smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Rose broke away from Jack.

"Now come on you two, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

She walked over to the Doctor and took his hand. The Doctor eyed Jack as he approached.

"Don't worry, Time Lord, I'm not gonna get any freak cooties on you." Jack said.

He gave Rose an apologetic smile when she glared at him. She glanced over at the Doctor who mouthed "You see?" to her. Rose sighed and shook her head. Without another word, she and the Doctor headed out of the park followed by Jack who stayed a couple of feet behind them.

As they walked away, they were unaware that they were being watched. The watcher shifted slightly in the tree branches.

"Time Lord." she hissed to herself.

The watcher observed them with hate burning in her heart. As they turned a corner and she lost sight of them, an idea suddenly occurred to her. She had been alone in the universe for far too long, but now here was an opportunity not only to get her revenge on the Time Lords, but to use one of them to bring about the resurrection of her species. Smiling, she hopped down from her perch and hurried off after them eager to find out where they were headed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rose looked up at the Doctor as they walked out of the park. She frowned when she noticed that his body was stiff and his gaze was fixed straight ahead. She glanced back at Jack. Jack smiled warmly when he caught her eye and she turned her head back around. She looked back up at the Doctor again wondering what was going on between him and Jack. She didn't understand what the Doctor meant when he called Jack wrong and an aberration. She hadn't heard their conversation beforehand, but the Doctor's behavior puzzled her. When Jack traveled with them, he and the Doctor had gotten along great. She had a lot of fond memories of the three of them laughing and joking and the Doctor's mood had improved considerably. Then came the Gamestation and the destruction of the Daleks and in all the confusion Jack had been left behind. At least, that was what she had always thought. The Doctor had been mortally wounded when he had taken the vortex from her body and she attributed their hasty departure to his wanting them to be out of danger when he regenerated. Did he deliberately leave Jack behind?

She glanced back up at the Doctor as unanswered questions swirled around and around in her mind. He noticed her questioning look and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Doctor," Rose said softly. "What's going on between you and Jack?"

The Doctor sighed.

"It's complicated, Rose." He replied softly.

"What do you mean when you say he's wrong? Jack's wrong in what way?"

"I'll explain everything when we sit down to eat."

Rose nodded, but she still had to know one more thing.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Did…did you deliberately leave Jack behind that day on the Gamestation?"

The Doctor didn't answer her, but Rose knew the Doctor well enough to see the split-second of guilt that passed over his face. The Doctor glanced back down at her and gave her another smile and squeezed her hand.

"I'll explain, Rose." He said gently.

Rose nodded. They walked out of the park and headed down the footpath looking for somewhere to eat. They finally found an all night café and headed inside. They ordered their meals and after getting them they found a table near the front window and sat down. Rose and the Doctor sat on one side and Jack on the other. Jack stared at the Doctor who was calmly digging into his fish and chips.

"S'alright if I sit here then?" he asked. "You don't want me to sit several tables over so you'll be more comfortable?"

The Doctor sighed angrily.

"Jack, I'm sorry for the things I said. I'm better now. It's just a Time Lord's instinct and it's hard to fight against it, but I'm coping now that the shock has worn off. So, just eat."

"What is a Time Lord's instinct?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her.

"Jack…"

He glanced over at him.

"Go ahead, tell her. I've already heard what I am." He said calmly.

He looked back at Rose who was looking at them both in confusion.

"Jack is immortal, Rose."

Rose's eyes widened. She looked at Jack.

"You are?" she said in disbelief.

"Yup, I am. I can't be killed and trust me, I know that from first-hand experience. Lots of first-hand experience."

"But, you weren't immortal when I met you, were you?" Rose asked.

"Nope, I became immortal on the Gamestation."

"How?"

Jack looked at the Doctor.

"Go ahead." He said.

Jack looked at Rose. He hesitated a moment.

"You did it." He finally said.

Rose stared at him.

"I made you immortal? How?"

"The Bad Wolf, Rose." The Doctor said. "You wanted to keep the vortex in your body and when I told you to let it go, you told me that you couldn't because you could bring life and to prove it, you brought Jack brought from the dead. But, you couldn't control the power and when you brought him back, you made him immortal."

"I did, I mean it took me awhile to remember the Bad Wolf and even now my memory is still kinda hazy in spots, but I really did? I brought Jack back to life?"

"Yes, you did." The Doctor said. "And the reason I left him behind is because I…well, Time Lords in general have problems dealing with…"

"Aberrations?" Rose said.

The Doctor nodded.

"As I was telling Jack, a Time Lord's first instinct is to flee and instinct is a very powerful thing. So once we were inside, I left as fast as I could to prevent Jack from getting inside the TARDIS. So, yes, Rose I did leave Jack behind because I couldn't deal with what he had become."

He looked over at Jack.

"But, I'm alright now. I've got myself under control, so you can eat your burger and chips in peace. I won't go running out the door now."

"Good to know." Jack said taking a sip of his Coke.

"As for me, I had my Vortex Manipulator and I used it to get myself outta there. I was hoping to meet up with you guys and I was shooting for right about now, but I overshot and landed in the nineteenth century and then my Vortex Manipulated fried so I had to live through the entire twentieth century before I finally caught up with you again."

"Bummer." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jack replied.

"So, you're over a hundred years old?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yup and still looking good, I must say." Jack replied.

"So, how did you find us and how did you know it was me since you hadn't seen me since I last regenerated?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah, I used this." Jack said patting the backpack beside him.

The Doctor and Rose leaned over and stared at it.

"A rucksack helped you locate me?" the Doctor said.

"Well, actually, it's something I have in the rucksack."

"Really? What is it?" the Doctor asked interested.

Jack paused. He glanced around at the 4 other people sitting in the café and looked back at the Doctor.

"Well, I don't know if I should show it to you, especially since we're all eating right now." He said hesitantly.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other.

"Okay, now I'm really intrigued. What exactly is it?" the Doctor said.

Jack looked at Rose.

"Gross things don't bother you?" he asked.

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"You kidding me? After traveling two and a half years with the Doctor?" she said.

"Good point." Jack said nodding

He put the backpack on the table. He looked around once more and when he was satisfied no one was looking their way, he unzipped the backpack and pushed down the sides.

The Doctor and Rose stared at the hand floating in the container.

"Uh, Jack, you have a severed hand in a jar in your rucksack." The Doctor said.

"Very observant." Jack replied.

"You mean to say you've been toting around a severed hand all these years?" the Doctor asked.

"No, only for about a year and a half." Jack said giving him a pointed look.

The Doctor stared at the hand for a moment and then a thought suddenly occurred to him. His eyes widened as he jerked his right hand up and looked at it.

"No, it can't be." He murmured as he looked back at the severed hand.

"Oh, yes it can." Jack said.

Rose's eyes widened.

"Doctor, that's not…your hand, is it?" she said pointing to the container.

"Yup, it is."

The Doctor stared at him in shock.

"What the Hell you doin' carryin' my bleedin' hand around in a rucksack?"

"It's my Doctor detector." Jack replied.

The Doctor's mouth fell open.

"How the Hell did you find it? I was up in the sky on the Sycorax's ship when it got cut off. What, did you just happen to walk underneath the ship at that moment and get bonked on the head with it?"

"Nope."

"Then, how did you get a hold of it?"

Jack smiled.

"I have my ways." He said. "But, without this hand I never would have been able to home in on you."

"Yes, great, hurray; can I have my hand back now please?" the Doctor said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Why! Because it's my ruddy hand, that's why! I really don't like the thought of an ex-time agent carting it around in a rucksack wherever he goes, so if you would please give it to me, I'd really appreciate it!"

"I'll give it to you when we get to the hotel. I don't think you want to walk through London carrying it, do you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, fine, just make sure you give it to me when we reach the hotel." The Doctor replied.

"Sure." Jack said. "I don't need it anymore since I finally found you."

The Doctor looked at Rose while Jack closed the backpack.

"He's got my bleedin' hand in a rucksack, Rose." He said gesturing to Jack. "A rucksack!"

"Well, look at this way. At least it's not mounted on his wall." Rose said to him.

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that's a good point, come to think of it." He said as Rose giggled.

The Doctor grabbed a chip while he watched Jack zip up the backpack and put it back beside him.

"So, let me get this straight," the Doctor said. "You've been in London all these years just waiting for me to show up?"

"Not London, Cardiff." Jack replied.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Cardiff? Why there? Figured I'd come back to the rift sooner or later?"

"Well, yeah, that and I also work in Cardiff as well."

"Really, doing what?"

He munched on his chip as he waited for Jack to answer. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Jack hesitating.

"What do you do, Jack?" the Doctor said swallowing the chip.

"Well…"

He sighed.

"Promise you won't fly off the handle if I tell you?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Now why would there be a danger of me doing that?" he said.

Jack shifted uneasily as the Doctor's eyes bored into him.

"Jack, what do you do?" the Doctor asked.

Jack glanced at Rose.

"Get ready, Rose. He won't like this." Jack said reaching into his trouser pocket.

He pulled out his wallet, opened it and pulled out an ID card. He hesitated a moment more before finally showing it to the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at it. For a moment, nothing happened and then Jack saw the Doctor's eyes darken and his jaw clench.

"Doctor, let me explain." Jack said as he saw his face turn red.

"Oh yes, Jack," the Doctor said between clenched teeth. "Do explain and it better be a good explanation, by Rassilon, because you are the last person I would EVER imagine working for THEM."

"It's different, Doctor, I promise!" Jack said quickly, putting the ID back in his wallet.

The Doctor glared at him.

"Oh really? How so? Do they only limit their destruction to Cardiff now? Is that how it's different?"

"The team I'm heading isn't like the other Torchwoods, Doctor. We don't intentionally harm any innocent people."

"Yes, well, I'm sure the people at Canary Wharf didn't set out to intentionally harm any innocent people when they opened the void." The Doctor said angrily. "But, they were the ones who allowed the Cybermen and the Daleks to come to this reality and take it over and they almost succeeded too if it hadn't been for Rose and me."

He leaned forward. His eyes bored into Jack's as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You know what happened that day? Do you know the whole story, Jack? You know what Torchwood almost cost me?"

"Doctor…" Rose said grabbing his arm.

The Doctor's eyes were blazing.

"Torchwood's irresponsibility almost cost me Rose!" he said gritting his teeth. "She very nearly fell into the void because she and I had to clean up the mess they made! Did you know about that, Jack?"

"No, I…I didn't." Jack said softly.

"Yeah, because of them, Rose might have ended up dead. It's only by sheer luck that the gap closed just before she went into it. A second more and she wouldn't be sitting here beside me right now! I almost lost her, Jack! Torchwood nearly cost me the love of my life! Not to mention that for a long time after, I had to help Rose cope with the nightmares she suffered because of it and let's not even go into the worldwide deaths and devastation the Daleks and Cybermen caused. I hate Torchwood with a passion, and now I find that one of my closest friends is one of their stooges?"

"My team is different. We are not like Torchwood 1, okay? I made sure of that. I didn't know about Rose almost falling into the void, but I do know about everything else and that is why I assembled a team that is dedicated to protecting and saving Earth, not destroying it. I did it in your honor."

"My honor?" the Doctor said in disbelief. "You formed another branch of Torchwood in my honor?"

"Yes, because I admire you, Doctor, Just like Rose admires you." He said glancing at her. "You do so much good in the universe and I want to emulate that. I went to work for Torchwood and I formed my team to be a force for good, not evil. We are not irresponsible like the other Torchwoods were, Doctor. Everything is well thought out and I take full responsibility for anything I or my team do. We think before we act, Doctor, I promise you that. I figured since I'm going to be alive for all eternity, I might as well do some good in the universe and make a difference and since I am immortal I better make damn sure I don't do anything irrational since I'm the one that has to live with the consequences."

The Doctor stared at him.

"This team of yours, they're all good people?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm proud of each and every one of them. They are all dedicated to doing good in the world. I wouldn't be their leader otherwise."

The Doctor glanced at Rose. She smiled at him. He looked back at Jack and calmed down.

"If you are their leader, I want you to be damn sure they follow your orders and they are kept in line. Because if I have to clean up another mess that Torchwood has made, if I have to repeat the horror of being utterly powerless while Rose faces death in front of me, if your team goes out of control and I have to be the one to stop them, then you better run, Jack, because I'll be the one searching for you and when I find you, you won't like what I'll do to you, trust me on that."

"Believe me, the last person I want mad at me is you." Jack said raising his hands up in front of him. "You have my word, Doctor; my team will be kept under control."

"Good."

Jack smiled at him relieved to have the discussion of Torchwood out of the way. He knew the Doctor would be angry about him working for them, but he had no idea that Rose had almost been lost because of them. He glanced over at her and watched as she scooted closer to the Doctor and calmly ate a chip as she stared out the window. He looked at the Doctor who looked at her with love in his eyes and put his arm around her before resuming his meal.

_I won't let you down, Doctor._ He thought. _I promise you that_.

He picked up his burger and bit into it as the Doctor and Rose finished their meals.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Ah, that was great." Jack said as he and the others left the café. "We're always eating pizza at the hub and I'm getting sick of it."

Hub?" Doctor said glancing at him.

"That's what we call our headquarters."

"Oh."

"So," Jack said as they walked down the footpath. "Where are we staying?"

"Someplace relatively cheap." The Doctor replied.

"Why not go back to the TARDIS?" Jack asked. "Or am I not allowed to set foot in it?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about that, to be honest." The Doctor said. "TARDISes also have the same reaction to aberrations that Time Lords do, I'm not quite sure how she would react to your presence."

"Great." Jack muttered.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Jack. That's just the way Time Lords and TARDISes are." The Doctor said shrugging. "Now, I know my TARDIS was fond of you, so she may calm down like I did. Still, better safe than sorry. But, the other reason I don't want to spend the night in the TARDIS is because I don't want to hear Rose whining about not going to Babylon while we're sitting in it."

"Babylon?" Jack asked Rose

"Yeah, we originally were going to go see the hanging gardens of Babylon and we ended up here and then when we ate earlier today, the Doctor saw this article in the paper about this Spider Killer serial killer and now he's all for finding this person and stopping them, so bang goes the gardens."

"We'll go some other time, Rose, I promise." The Doctor said.

"Babylon sounds interesting. Can I come with you guys?" Jack asked.

The Doctor glanced at him.

"What about your team?" he asked.

"Well, you're in a time machine. I could go with you on a few more adventures and you could bring me back to this exact spot in time, couldn't you?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Rose muttered.

She giggled when the Doctor shot her a look.

"So, how about it, Doctor? Can you take me along with you for a couple of adventures, just for old time's sake?" Jack asked.

"We'll see." The Doctor said. "Like I said, it depends on whether the TARDIS will even let you in the door."

"Aw, let me talk to the old girl. I'm good at sweet talking women."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Rose giggled.

"No comment." The Doctor muttered.

"Speaking of adventures, what have you guys been doing since the Gamestation?" Jack asked curiously. "I missed traveling with you so much. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, lots of things. We've seen and done a lot." The Doctor replied.

"Such as?"

Rose looked back at him.

"Well, let's see, we've been to the year five billion and twenty three and we visited New New York and I got possessed by this woman named Cassandra, actually she possessed the Doctor too."

"And I hope to Rassilon that never happens again." The Doctor muttered.

"Um, we met Queen Victoria and battled a werewolf that tried to kill her. We…hmmm, there's so many…we met an old companion of his named Sarah Jane. She was a nice woman. I really miss her. Anyway, she helped us battle these Krillitaines that were taking over this school. Um, we went to this planet that was directly under a black hole and there were these creepy aliens called Ood that got possessed by this devil thing that called himself the Beast. Let's see…We went to ancient Rome and I got turned into a statue by this guy that got the power to turn people into statues from this little Genie creature. We went to London in the 1950's and this creature in the telly called The Wire took my face off my head and imprisioned it in a TV."

The Doctor grimaced at the memory.

"Hmmm, what else? Oh yeah, we went to Fornia which was this ocean planet. Probably about 95 percent of the planet was water. Anyway, we landed on this tiny island and we decided to go scuba diving and explore the planet and while we were under the water we got captured by these merpeople who took us back to their kingdom and tried to enslave us."

She giggled.

"The King's daughter wanted the Doctor for herself. She liked the way he looked." She said poking his arm.

"I don't blame her." Jack said.

The Doctor looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"After that, we went to this place called Tansharia and we met the Unicos. They're unicorn people and in fact, they evolved from the unicorns that used to live on Earth. Humans from this nearby planet, Largos Eleven, were kidnapping them for freak shows and killing them for their horns. the Doctor and I put a stop to that though. Then, we went into this hospital to find this Plasmavore and got transported to the moon by the Judoon who were looking for her too. Then, we went back to 1599 and met Shakespeare and battled Carrionites. Then, we went to this planet and the whole planet was one giant museum that housed the last species of every kind of animal in the universe. Eve, the curator, tried to turn the Doctor into an exhibit because he was the last Time Lord."

"She didn't just try, she did turn me into an exhibit until you found me and released me." he said squeezing her hand.

Rose smiled at him.

"Well, I didn't want my man enclosed in a Perspex case for all eternity. It's no fun when you look and can't touch." She teased.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Um, we were on this spaceship and helped this crew turn their ship around when it was in danger of falling into this sun they had been mining for fuel. And the sun turned out to be alive and possessed the Doctor because it wanted him to kill us for revenge and I had to try to freeze it out of him before he could hurt anyone."

She fell silent for a moment remembering the Doctor's agonized screams as the stasis chamber froze his body. The Doctor, sensing the reason for the sudden quiet, gave her hand another reassuring squeeze and kissed her on her cheek.

"But, anyway, there's just been so many other things we've done," Rose said. "It would take all night to tell you all of them."

"See, that's what I missed." Jack said." I've had so many adventures with my team and I've loved working with them; but traveling with you two was a blast. You guys made it so fun and that's why I wouldn't mind going with you again. Not that I'm shirking my responsibilities." He said quickly. "I do want to continue to work with my team, but like I said, Doctor, you do have a time machine---"

"And like I said, I'll think about it." The Doctor replied. "Let me and Rose just deal with the matter at hand before I decide."

"Yeah, I do remember hearing something about this serial killer terrorizing London." Jack said. "Of course, I'm busy and I don't get much time to watch TV or read the newspaper, but I have heard them talk about the Spider Killer before."

He frowned.

"No offense to the victims of the Spider Killer because it is a tragedy that people are dying, but a serial killer seems like kinda a mundane thing for you. Why are you so interested?"

"Because I'm convinced the Spider Killer isn't human." The Doctor replied.

"Why do you think that?" Jack asked.

"Because the victims were webbed up, bitten on the neck and drained of all their blood."

"So…you thinking Spider Killer isn't just a cute nickname then? That it really is a spider?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that my instincts are telling me this is no ordinary human killer and my instincts are usually right."

"Great, so what's our next step then?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked at him.

"Our?" he said.

"Yeah, OUR. I wanna help, Doctor. If it is a spider or a monster or something like that, you and Rose are gonna need all the help you can get." Jack said.

"What about your team?"

"They know I'm here and I told Gwen that I would call them if I found you."

"Gwen?" the Doctor said raising his eyebrow.

"Just a friend." He said as the Doctor shot Rose a pointed look and Rose giggled. "She joined the team last year and I've taken her under my wing and shown her the ropes."

"Oooo, he's using ropes now, Doctor. Sounds kinky." Rose said nudging the Doctor.

The Doctor bent over laughing as Jack's face turned beet red.

"Oh, that was so good, Rose." The Doctor said putting an arm around her. "I love that it came from you, too. Makes it even more shocking."

"Anyway…" Jack said as the Doctor and Rose laughed hysterically. "She is just a friend and nothing more despite what Rose and her perverted imagination thinks. No, I actually do have a significant other that works there. He---"

"He?" the Doctor interrupted, amused.

"Yes, it's a he. His name is Ianto." Jack said.

He looked at the Doctor.

"Does that bother you?" he asked.

"Does what bother me? You being gay and having a boyfriend? No. I don't have any objection to that. I let you kiss me, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and I thought it was pretty hot." Rose said.

The Doctor stared at her as she snickered.

"Did they put something in your food, Rose? Because your mind is in the gutter all of a sudden."

"Just being truthful." Rose said innocently.

The Doctor eyed her and looked at Jack.

"I think we should get her a single room tonight." He said.

"Why, so you and Jack can do more kissing? I don't wanna miss that!"

She giggled hysterically as the Doctor and Jack both stared at her.

"What? I don't." Rose said.

The Doctor looked at Jack.

"I think Cassandra came back from the dead and possessed her again." He said. "Cause I don't know this person."

"Hey, Doctor, remember when you told me that there were times when past versions of yourself would appear to help you out?"

"Yes."

"Can you summon them when you want to? I want to see my other Doctor making out with you and Jack." Rose said giggling.

The Doctor and Jack stared at her wide-eyed.

"Actually, can you get all nine versions of yourself to come? It would be funny watching Jack run around the hotel room trying to outrun all of ya."

The Doctor looked at Jack.

"Brain damage." He said. "She went to the loo in the park and someone hit her on the head with a club and when she woke up, she had a complete personality change and turned into a horny little bastard."

"I bet all ten Doctors can show ya the ropes, Jack, and then some, eh?"

She bent over laughing as the Doctor looked at Jack and shook his head. He looked over at Rose, let out an melodramatic sigh and took her hand in his.

"Rose Tyler, what am I gonna do with you?" he teased, as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Jack smiled to himself.

_Yup, I definitely missed this. All the clowning around we did._ He thought. _I hope the Doctor does decide to let me travel with him and Rose. _

He put his hands in his trouser pockets and smiled as he enjoyed the playful banter between Rose and the Doctor.

Behind them in the darkness, the watcher moved silently keeping a close eye on all of them as they neared a hotel.

"Laugh while you can, Time Lord." She hissed. "Because when I get through with you and your friends, you won't be laughing anymore."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Two rooms for the night, please." The Doctor said as he reached inside his jacket pocket for his wallet.

"Certainly, sir." The man at the front desk said as he entered the information in a computer.

Rose stood behind the Doctor waiting as he checked them in.

"Hey, Ianto!"

She looked around at Jack who was on his mobile phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm just calling to tell you I've found that friend I was looking for so I won't be back at the hub for a few days….well, actually, he and his friend are needing help, so I'm gonna help them while I'm here."

He glanced at Rose and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be more than a few days; just let the others know so they won't worry, okay..."

He paused.

"Um, no, it's nothing serious…my friends just need to sort something out…yeah…yeah…I see…Oh really? Well, you tell Owen that if he wants to assume leadership, he'll have to fight me for it."

Rose smiled when Jack chuckled. He looked at her and winked.

"He'll get over it, Ianto, he always does. The good news is I've finally found my friend so I won't need to make any more trips into London. That oughta calm him down. If not, sic Myfanwy on him."

Jack laughed.

"Anyway, I gotta go, Ianto. Just give the rest of the team my message, okay?"

He paused and smiled.

"I love you too. I'll see ya when I get back. Bye."

He closed up his mobile and smiled at Rose.

"There! That's taken care of." He said to her.

"Who's Myfanwy?" she asked.

Jack grinned.

"Our pet Pterodactyl."

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head.

"You guys have a Pterodactyl for a pet?"

"Yup!"

"Blimey and I got upset when the Doctor wanted to keep Arthur the horse." She said as Jack laughed.

She felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"Well, everything's taken care of. Here's your key card." He said handing it to Jack. "Despite what Rose thinks, you will be spending the night alone."

"Bugger." Rose muttered.

She gasped when the Doctor squeezed her shoulder.

"Behave, Tyler, or you'll be spending the night curled up in the dumbwaiter." He said to her.

"Does this place have a dumbwaiter?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but if it doesn't, I'll make one." The Doctor teased as the three of them headed for the elevators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, thank God," Rose said as she headed for the bathroom. "I need a shower badly."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door as the Doctor sat down on the side of the bed and sighed.

"Blimey, what a night." He muttered to himself.

He sat on the edge of the bed listening to the shower while he thought over the events of the past hour and a half. He always knew in the back of his mind that Jack would catch up to them eventually and now he wanted to travel with them again. He did like Jack. Despite the problem of his immortality, he still considered him a friend. It wasn't his fault that he was the way he was. It wasn't Rose's fault either. She had been seduced by the god-like power the vortex had given her and she could have used it to do anything, but in her innocence, she only thought of protecting him and saving him and the Earth from the Daleks and reviving Jack which confirmed for the Doctor just how special Rose really was. Anybody else might have used the power to destroy planets or conjure up untold riches, or force worlds to their knees, but Rose Tyler chose to use the power she had been given to help others. But, even though she was being merciful, it was that act of mercy that had condemned Jack to eternal life and since nothing short of taking the vortex inside his body would return Jack to normal, he was just going to have to accept him as he was and continue to fight the urge to run away from him.

He knew he also had to contain the jealous feelings he kept feeling whenever Jack got around Rose. Rose loved him and Jack was with this Ianto guy now, so he had no reason to feel envious. Jack and Rose were friends, nothing more. Still, like the Time Lord impulse to run, old habits die hard. Besides, he had gotten used to the two of them being alone together in the TARDIS. He hated it when Mickey traveled with them and he had to keep an eye on every move he made around Rose so Mickey wouldn't fly off the handle. It was a relief when he left with Jake to fight the Cybermen and him and Rose could be intimate at last. He would have to go back to watching himself around Jack and he really didn't feel like doing that again. But, on the other hand, he did have fun when Jack was in the TARDIS with them. He was a far better companion than Mickey and a lot less annoying. He sighed deciding to put all of this off until the Spider Killer matter had been resolved. For the moment, he and Rose were by themselves again and he was going to take full advantage of that.

He looked over when the bathroom door opened and Rose stepped into the room rubbing a towel over her damp hair.

"There's still some hot water if you want to take a shower." She said to him.

He rose from the bed and walked over to him. Taking her in his arms, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You wanna take a shower with me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Um…no, seeing as how I just got out of the shower. Why didn't you come in and join me?"

"I was, but then I got to thinking---"

"About the Spider Killer?"

"About Jack actually." The Doctor replied.

Rose frowned.

"What about him?"

She sighed when a thought occurred to her.

"Doctor, there's nothing between me and Jack. I keep telling you that." She said.

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering if it would be a good idea for Jack to come along with us."

"You don't want him to?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Rose, I like Jack. He's a great friend and I had a great time when he was in the TARDIS with us, but---"

"But now he's immortal and that bothers you."

"Yeah, but," the Doctor said running his hand through his hair. "It's not that so much as the fact that we wouldn't be alone and I'd rather it was just the two of us. It wasn't that much of an issue when we were just friends, but now that we've become close, it bothers me having others in the TARDIS."

He held her tight.

"I've become spoiled having you as my only companion." He said smiling at her. "I just don't feel like bringing Jack along even if it is for a few trips. I know you probably going to object to that---"

"No, actually, I'd rather it was just the two of us as well." Rose replied.

"You do?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I like being alone with ya too. Jack is great, but you're right, it's much better not having anyone breathing over our shoulder when we're trying to be intimate."

The Doctor nodded.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Rose." He said stroking her hair.

"But I think we should let him help us now." Rose added. "He's right, we could use the help."

"I agree." The Doctor said. "I'll let him know what we decided tomorrow."

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"I will be tactful about it." The Doctor said.

"Good, because after the way you treated him tonight---"

"Rose, I said I was sorry. It took me some time to get used to him being around me and as for working for Torchwood…"

His face hardened. He shook his head.

"Still can't believe he's working for them." He muttered.

"Yes, but he says his team is different from the other Torchwoods." Rose pointed out.

"Still, I'd rest a whole lot easier if there were no Torchwoods anywhere. Jack may have his heart in the right place, but I still don't trust that organization. Not after everything we went through…"

He sighed.

"Ah, well, I can't worry about it now." He muttered.

"Just take a hot shower. It'll make you feel better." Rose said.

He smiled and nodded. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before he broke apart from her and headed into the bathroom. Rose resumed drying her hair with the towel as she walked over to the sliding glass door, opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. She dropped the towel around her shoulders and went to the railing. She sighed as the cool night breeze hit her face and she stared up at the moon lost in her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The watcher looked up at the balcony where the female was standing and smiled to herself. She had lost track of them after they had gone inside and she had been perched in a tree across the street scanning the windows of the hotel for any sign of them. She moved silently up the tree keeping her eyes on the female as she gazed up at the moon. Reaching the topmost branch, she squatted down and kept to the shadows watching her. She licked her lips hungrily. The girl looked so tasty. She was all alone on the balcony. The watcher looked past her into the room and saw it was empty. It would be so easy to crawl up the building to her room and take her while she was sleeping. But, she had seen the way the Time Lord held her close, the looks he gave her. She was special to him and that meant she was far more useful to her alive, at least for the moment. She turned her head when she saw a door open in the room and the Time Lord step inside. She watched as he looked around, spied the girl and went out onto the balcony with her. The watcher smiled as he watched him put his arms around her and lower his face to hers giving her several kisses. The female turned and the watched observed them silently as they caressed and kissed one another. Yes, this Time Lord's mate would serve a definite purpose and after she had served that purpose, then she would feast.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jack stared up at the ceiling as he lay in the bed in his hotel room. He had been trying for the past hour to get to sleep, but the Doctor's words kept him awake.

_You're wrong, Jack._

_An aberration._

_You shouldn't exist._

"Got to hand it to you, Doc, when you need to tell someone something, you don't mince words." He muttered. "It's bad enough I'm immortal without my best friend telling me I'm a freak of nature on top of it."

He sighed.

"Dammit," he said as he got up. "That's it, I'm going for a walk around the block. Maybe that'll help me go to sleep."

Grabbing his coat, he slung it over his shoulder and grabbed his key card as he headed towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The watcher smiled as she watched the lights go off in the Time Lord's room. He and his female were going to sleep and even better they had kept the balcony door open slightly in order to let the night breeze cool the room. Her smile widened.

"Now, I will take what is mine." She said to herself.

Keeping her eyes on the room, she quickly scrambled down the tree and hurried across the street before anyone could see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening, sir."

Jack looked over as he passed the front desk. The man behind it smiled at him.

"Good evening." Jack replied.

"Is your room satisfactory, sir?" the man asked.

"Yes, very satisfactory, thanks."

"Is there anything you need, sir?"

"Not at the moment, just going for a walk."

The man nodded.

"Enjoy your walk then, sir."

"Thanks." Jack said smiling.

He finished putting his coat on as he headed out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The watcher smirked as she crawled up the side of the building towards the Time Lord's balcony. This was going to be so easy. The fool had made it even easier by leaving his door ajar. With them being asleep, she would be able to overpower them before they knew what hit them and if the Time Lord was able to put up some resistance, well, she would just have to hurt his mate then, wouldn't she?

She paused beside the balcony and inched over to the door. She cautiously leaned over and looked into the room. The Time Lord and his mate were in the bed closest to the door. They were wrapped in each other's arms and to her delight; both of them were sound asleep. Laughing softly, she leapt down onto the balcony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking both ways, Jack hurried across the street. Reaching the footpath, he turned and paused for a moment trying to decide which way to go. As he looked both ways, something caught his eye and he looked back up at the hotel. His eyes widened when he noticed there was someone standing on the balcony that he knew belonged to the Doctor and Rose's room. His heart raced when he could tell the person wasn't either of them. He watched as the stranger silently opened the balcony door and went inside the darkened room.

"Oh shit. This can't be good." He muttered to himself.

Putting on a burst of speed, he hurried back across the street to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The watcher crept through the darkness towards the sleeping couple. She would subdue the Time Lord first since she knew he would be the one most likely to put up a fight. Then, once he was out of the way, his mate would be next. She grinned as she walked up to the female's side of the bed and stared down at her. She was pretty…for a human. She could see why the Time Lord was so taken with her. She reached out and touched her hair. The female stirred in her sleep. The Time Lord unconsciously pulled her closer to him and sighed contentedly. The watched envied him, she knew love once. There was a time when she had numerous brothers and sisters, but all those were destroyed by Torchwood when they took her from her nest. Her race was once the most powerful and feared in the entire universe, but the Time Lords had put an end to their reign. Now she was the last of her kind, but if she had her way, it wouldn't be for long. The Time Lord didn't deserve to be happy. Didn't deserve to love or be loved in return. The only thing he deserved was pain and torment and suffering and death and she would give him each of these things gladly.

She moved around to the other side of the bed and stared down at the slumbering Time Lord. She listened to his soft, deep breathing and smirked knowing he was unaware of her presence. It would only take one quick bite on the neck and he would be paralyzed and helpless while she dealt with his female. And then, she would take them both back to her nest and take her time torturing them before she finally killed them. The thought of bringing the pompous Time Lord to his knees and watching him cower before her filled her with delight and she fought to keep herself calm. She had to be careful and move swiftly and quietly before he knew what was going on and could put up a defense. Leaning over slowly, she opened her mouth and positioned her venom-laden fangs over the Doctor's jugular vein. She paused a moment and then…

"DOCTOR!"

The watcher jerked her head up when she heard someone pounding on the door and screaming the Time Lord's name. She stepped back into the shadows as the Time Lord and his mate woke and sat up quickly in the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DOCTOR!" Jack screamed as he pounded on the door.

The Doctor let out an angry sigh as he threw the covers off him.

"Bloody Hell." He muttered as he walked to the door.

He unlocked the door and opened it.

"What, Ja---"

He gasped as Jack pushed him aside and ran in the room.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Jack?" the Doctor said angrily as Jack looked around the darkened room.

He looked out the door and saw some people were starting to come out of their rooms.

"It's okay," he said to them. "My friend's…drunk."

He closed the door.

"What is going on, Jack!" he demanded as Jack ran over and flipped on the light switch.

He and Rose both blinked as light flooded their eyes.

"Jack!" The Doctor said as he walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"There's someone in your room! I was going out for a walk and saw someone come in the balcony door!" Jack said looking around.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. Rose flung the covers off of her and leapt up from the bed.

"Where? What did this person look like?" the Doctor asked as she went to the Doctor's side.

"Medium height, thin, bald with red skin." Jack said looking under their bed.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Red skin? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup."

The Doctor and Rose looked around them.

"Did it go back out on the balcony?" Rose asked walking towards the sliding glass door.

The Doctor grabbed her arm and Rose turned to look at him. She saw he was pointing straight ahead of him. She looked in the direction he was pointing and looked at the closet near the door. Jack looked at it too, looked at the Doctor and nodded.

"Rose, get behind me." The Doctor muttered to her.

"Doctor…"

"Don't argue, Rose."

Rose walked behind the Doctor as he looked at Jack. Jack crept over to the closet and put his hand on the doorknob, he looked back at the Doctor who was retrieving his sonic screwdriver from his jacket. He walked over until he was near the door. He looked back at Rose who was standing behind him and pointed to her side of the bed.

"Get down." He mouthed to her.

Rose obeyed and ducked down beside the bed. The Doctor looked back at Jack and tensed his muscles.

"On the count of three." He mouthed to Jack.

Jack nodded and the Doctor held up his hand. He raised one finger, then two and then three. On the third finger, Jack threw open the door as the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the…empty closet.

"Bugger." The Doctor muttered lowering his screwdriver.

He looked at Jack.

"You sure it came in here?" he asked him.

"Positive."

The Doctor looked around the room as Rose raised her head and looked over the bed.

"Doctor, the closet!" she said pointing to it.

The Doctor looked at her and he and Jack looked at the closet.

"There's nothing there." Jack said gesturing inside.

"It's pressed up against the ceiling. I can see it from here." Rose said.

Jack looked in at the ceiling and gasped when he saw coal black eyes staring back at him in the darkness.

"It's here!" Jack said.

He let out a grunt as the creature's leg shot out and kicked him in the face. He reeled back as the watcher dropped from the ceiling. She hissed at the Doctor when he raised his screwdriver.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded. "What are you?"

The watched smirked.

"My kind was your people's worst nightmare, Time Lord and soon I will be your worst nightmare as well!" she hissed.

The Doctor stared at her. He took in the red skin of the humanoid creature before him, the fangs glistening with venom, the claw like fingernails and the two ebony eyes with the three smaller eyes above them on her forehead.

"My people's worst nightmare." He muttered.

And then it hit him.

"No, that's impossible!" he said. "It can't be…"

The watcher grinned at him.

"Recognize me, Time Lord?" she hissed. "Good. I call myself the Widow because that is what humankind and Time Lords have made me. I'm telling you this because I want you to know who will be the one to kill you and your friends."

"Leave them alone, deal with me and me only!" the Doctor said.

"Oh, I will deal with you, Time Lord. When I get done with you, you will be begging for a merciful death. And as for your friends, well, I wouldn't want them to miss the fun. In fact, I think I will start with your mate. I'm hungry and I need to feed."

The Doctor and Jack gasped as she suddenly leapt onto the bed towards Rose. Rose sprinted away from the bed as the Doctor and Jack tackled the Widow's legs. With an angry hiss, she fell onto the bedside table and knocked the lamp over. She jerked her head around at the Doctor and Jack.

"You will pay for that!" she snarled.

She looked over at the front door when she heard someone banging on it.

"This is security!" a male voice said. "Open up!"

The Widow looked at the Doctor and Jack.

"This isn't finished, Time Lord. I will be back, you can count on it."

She kicked her legs free of their grip and leapt towards the balcony door. Rose quickly ran out of the way as she ran out the door. She leapt off the balcony into the night just as the front door open and a security guard rushed in. The guard looked around the room and then looked at the Doctor and Jack who were hurrying to get up from the bed.

"Okay, wanna tell me what's going on in here?" he said to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Widow perched in the tree across the street and watched as the Time Lord and his friends tried to explain to the human intruder what had just happened.

"You got away tonight, Time Lord." She whispered. "But the next time you and your friends will not be so fortunate, I will see to that."

She paused a moment more watching the scene. Then, she leapt down from the tree and quickly headed back to her nest before the dawn came.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"But it wasn't our fault!" Jack protested as the security guard escorted him, Rose and the Doctor to the front door. "Some big, creepy ugly monster crept into my friend's room and tried to kill them. I was trying to wake them up and we were trying to defend ourselves! Give us a break!"

The security guard shoved them out the front door. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at them.

"Honestly, what were we supposed to do?" Jack said to him. "Just give us another chance. We'll be quiet!"

"Jack." The Doctor said.

"We'll pay for the lamp."

"Jack."

Jack looked at the Doctor.

"Let's just go." He said to him.

Jack looked back at the security guard.

"Rest assured, I will go online and write a bad review about this place on Hotels. com." he said wagging his finger at him.

The guard snorted.

"What, you don't think people put stock in those reviews? They do!" Jack added.

"Jack, let's go." The Doctor said grabbing his arm.

Jack turned away and followed the Doctor and Rose as the guard smirked at them and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, at least we got kicked out in time for breakfast." Jack said as he sat across from the Doctor and Rose in the all-night café.

He sipped his coffee and looked out the window at the lightened sky.

"Great, I finally find my friends after a hundred and fifty years and 2 hours later, I have a monster after me. What is it about you two?" he said looking at Rose.

"The Doctor and the monsters; can't have one without the other." Rose muttered sipping her tea.

"Huh?" Jack said.

"Woman named Reinette. She told me that once." Rose said.

"Wise woman." Jack said nodding.

While Jack dug into his eggs and bacon, Rose glanced over at the Doctor. He had been silent since they had left the hotel and now he was staring out the window as his cup of tea went untouched in front of him. She touched his arm.

"Doctor?" she said.

"Yes, Rose?" the Doctor muttered as he stared out the window.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rose, I'm always fine." He said watching the sunrise.

Rose knew that was about as far from the truth as you could get, but she wasn't in the mood to argue the point.

"Doctor, that…thing said you knew her. What was it?" she asked.

"I don't know her personally, but I know what she is." The Doctor muttered as he stared out the window. "At least I know what she came from."

Rose sighed.

"Doctor, could you please look at me. I'm tired of talking to the back of your head." She said.

The Doctor slowly turned his head and gave her a pointed look.

"That better?" he asked her.

"Yeah, except you're being a smartarse about it."

The Doctor sighed.

"Rose, I'm sorry if I'm not in the mood for eye contact at the moment. I have a lot on my mind." He said.

"Well, talk to us. Let Jack and I know what's going on." Rose said. "We wanna help. You always do this. You wanna do everything yourself and then you end up getting into trouble."

"At least when I'm doing it myself, I'm not risking the lives of the people I care about." The Doctor shot back.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that harshly." He said.

Rose glanced at Jack.

"Doctor, I think Jack and I can handle ourselves, yeah?" she said glancing at Jack as he nodded in agreement.

She leaned in to him.

"I told ya, I made my decision a long time ago---"

"And you'll never leave me, yes I know." The Doctor said. "Well, you know what; sometimes I wish you had stayed in the other universe with your mum and Mickey so I wouldn't have to watch you keep putting your life in jeopardy out of blind loyalty to me."

"You don't mean that, Doctor." Rose said quietly. "I know you don't."

The Doctor sighed.

"No, I don't." he said shaking his head. "I'm glad you're here with me. It's just so complicated being so deeply in love with someone and having to worry if they're gonna live through the next day or not. Sometimes I think it would have been easier on both of us if you had just stayed put on the other side."

"I would have found a way back to you." Rose said.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes, really, I'm not letting you out of my sight for one minute, mister. You need me. I'm the one who saved your butt from the Nestene Consciousness, remember? "

The Doctor stared at her for a moment. A grin spread over his face.

"Yeah, you're right; I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Ahem, so what am I? Chopped Liver?" Jack asked.

"Yup." The Doctor said.

He and Rose giggled as Jack shop him a look.

"Yup, definitely doesn't mince words." He muttered as the Doctor winked at Rose.

"So, now that you're in a better mood, wanna let us in on what's going on?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed and put his head in his hand.

"Like I said, I know what this thing is, but it's changed somehow. It's become more human like." He said.

He glanced at Rose and Jack who were looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"In the beginning, the universe was much smaller than it is now." He explained. "A dark place full of chaos where creatures like the Great Vampires and the Nestene consciousness ruled unchecked. But the most feared of all these creatures were the Racnoss."

He glanced at Rose and Jack who were listening intently.

"The Racnoss rampaged across the universe bringing death and destruction in their wake until the Time Lords hunted them down and finally exterminated them. That was the last anyone saw of them---"

"Let me guess, you're going to say "…or so I thought." Rose cut in.

The Doctor nodded.

"And that's what this thing is? A Racnoss?"

"Well, yes and no." the Doctor replied.

"Yes and no?" Jack said.

"A Racnoss as I know them resembles an enormous spider. This…thing…has some of the same body parts a Racnoss has, but…it's humanoid in shape."

"So it's evolved?" Jack said.

"Or someone made it evolve." The Doctor said taking a sip of his tea.

He grimaced.

"Ugh, it's cold."

"Well, yeah, you've been staring out the window for about a half hour." Rose pointed out.

Jack got up out of his seat.

"I'll get you a fresh one, my treat." He said.

"Thanks." The Doctor said smiling.

He watched as Jack went to place the order. Rose scooted closer to him.

"So, that's why it's wanting revenge on you?" she said softly. "Because of what your people did?"

The Doctor nodded.

"My people suffered just as much as hers did though." He said. "Hundreds of Time Lords were killed over the centuries making sure the Racnoss were destroyed. If it wasn't for their efforts, humankind might never have come into existence. So, it's ironic to me that humans had a hand in her evolution."

"But, how? Where did she come from if the Racnoss were wiped out? And why did humans…change her? What would humans want with a half human/half spider?"

"That I don't know, but as always I'm determined to find out." The Doctor replied.

He smiled his thanks as Jack put a fresh cup of tea in front of him and sat back down.

"The thing is, if she is a Racnoss, she must have a nest somewhere and since she would need to feed, that would explain the murders that have been occurring over the past year. Racnoss are like Earth spiders, they web up their prey, bite them, paralyze them with venom and then drain their blood."

"So, all these murders probably don't have a connection. It's just this Racnoss creature needing to feed." Jack said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Innocent humans who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said. "And if we don't stop this Widow, she might find a way to breed and then all of planet Earth will be the Racnoss' buffet."

"And, naturally from there, the universe, right?" Rose said.

"Yup."

"Why is it always the universe we have to save?" Rose said sighing. "Why can't it be something simple like saving Pudsey?"

"Um, probably because there aren't many bad guys out there with ambitions to rule Pudsey." The Doctor said staring at her wide-eyed.

He smiled at her.

"I thought you wanted to stay with me and help me defeat evil?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I do, but every once in awhile I would like a bleedin' break from saving the universe." Rose said.

"Sorry, you gonna be with me, you'll have to think big." He said. "Now, team, since you are so eager to help me, here's what we need to do. We need to find this Widow's nest and find out who was responsible for her evolution and we need to stop her before she breeds, if she hasn't done so already."

"In that case, let me get something to eat so I won't have to save humanity on an empty stomach." Rose muttered as she got up from her chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun rose in the sky above her, the Widow hurried into the abandoned building that served at her lair. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"So close. The Time Lord was so close. If it hadn't been for that meddling human, I would be bringing him back to my nest right now. He will suffer for that. They will all suffer!"

She stepped through the door leading into her nest. She stood and looked around at the web coated walls. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light that came through the cracks in the boarded up windows beside her and she smiled when she saw her meal staring back at her fearfully as he hung on the far wall cocooned up to his neck in webbing.

"Alas, I did not manage to feed on the Time Lord's mate when I was out so I'm afraid that leaves you as a replacement." She said to him.

Licking her lips hungrily, she slowly walked towards him as the paralyzed man let out a muffled scream through his webbed up mouth.

"Soon, the Time Lord will be hanging here just like you are." She said, rubbing the terrified man's cheek. "Completely at my mercy. Unfortunately, you won't be alive to see it."

The man let out muffled screams that slowly faded away as the Widow sank her fangs into him and fed upon his blood.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"So now where?" Jack asked as they headed down the street.

"Someplace safe." The Doctor replied looking back at him. "This Widow is probably back in her nest now, but she'll be back and she'll be looking for us. We need a place that's safe and secure while we come up with a strategy."

"How 'bout the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

He raised his hands when the Doctor shot him a look.

"I know what you said about TARDIS's having the same reactions as Time Lords, but can't you just talk to her? I mean it's me, for Christ's sake. You got used to me, so can she."

"The TARDIS probably is the safest place for us." Rose said.

The Doctor glanced down at her and looked back at Jack.

"Alright, I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee she'll go along with this." He said. "Just stay out of sight of her in the meantime, okay?"

"Fine with me." Jack said shrugging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait here." The Doctor said to Jack as he stopped him around the corner from the TARDIS.

Jack shrugged. He leaned up against the wall and waited while the Doctor and Rose went to talk to the TARDIS.

"Hey girl." The Doctor said as he and Rose walked up to her.

The TARDIS burbled happily and Rose and the Doctor stroked her side.

"Been behaving yourself?" the Doctor asked her.

The TARDIS burbled in reply.

"Good."

He glanced at Rose.

"Um…listen girl, I gotta ask a favor of you. A really big favor."

The TARDIS was silent and the Doctor sensed she was waiting for him to continue. He rubbed the back of his head not sure how to continue. The TARDIS burbled at him when he remained silent urging her friend to speak.

"Well, um…it's like this." He said hesitantly. "Um…Jack found Rose and me and he…wants to come inside ya."

He and Rose gasped as the TARDIS visibly shook. The Doctor put a hand on her side and rubbed.

"I know girl." He said soothingly. "I was uneasy around him too, but you know Jack is a friend and we're in trouble and we need someplace safe so we can plan our next move. So how 'bout it? Will you let Jack inside ya?"

The TARDIS was silent and the Doctor sensed she was thinking it over. For a moment, he thought she would refuse, but then he heard her give a soft grunt and a smile spread over his face.

"Thanks, girl." He said patting her side fondly.

He glanced at Rose and she nodded. She walked around the corner and a moment later returned with Jack.

Jack's eyes widened as the TARDIS let out an enormous shudder.

"Steady, girl, steady." The Doctor said as he rubbed her side.

The Doctor put out his hand and Jack stopped a few feet from the TARDIS.

"Just stand there, let her get used to you a moment." The Doctor said.

He looked at the TARDIS as he continued to stroke her side. Jack smiled at her.

"Hey, girl, remember me?" he said cheerfully.

The TARDIS let out another shudder.

"Um…I'll take that as a yes." Jack muttered.

Jack fell silent and stood waiting as the Doctor continued to rub the TARDIS's side and murmur reassuring words to it.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think the two of you were married." Jack muttered.

The Doctor looked at him.

"We are…well, as married as a man and a machine can get. TARDISes bond with their owners and form a lifelong link with them. She's as much a part of me as I am of her." He said. "Don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her. It's been so long since I first "borrowed" her and we've been through so much since then. Haven't we old girl?"

The TARDIS burbled affectionately as the Doctor smiled.

"So, is she gonna let me in then?" Jack asked.

The Doctor patted her side.

"How 'bout it? You wanna give it a try?"

The TARDIS grunted and her doors swung open.

"Slowly," The Doctor said to Jack. "No sudden moves just let her ease into this."

Jack nodded. He walked slowly towards the TARDIS.

"Is there any way she can freak out and kill me?" he said as he was walking towards her.

The Doctor frowned.

"How'd you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, does she have a death ray or something that she can shoot intruders with?"

"Um…no, she doesn't. She does have a force bubble that she can trap you with, but it won't kill you, just imprison you."

He paused.

"'Course she could drain the bubble of all oxygen, I guess. But she won't do that to you."

"Are you sure?" Jack said pausing just outside the door.

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

"Well, she's a sentient being, Jack. I can't always tell what's going through her circuits, but I know that she listens to me and will do what I say…most of the time."

"Thanks, Doctor, that makes me feel so much better." Jack said as Rose giggled.

He hesitated a moment and then put a tentative step onto the TARDIS's ramp. The TARDIS let out a slight shiver.

"Easy, girl, easy. It's alright," the Doctor soothed. "Just fight the impulse, you can do it."

Jack hesitated and then stepped completely inside the TARDIS. He stood on the end of the ramp for a moment half expecting death rays to start blasting him from every direction. He let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"Is she cool with me being in here?" He asked the Doctor.

"You okay, girl?" the Doctor asked.

The TARDIS grunted.

"She's fine. Go in, Jack." The Doctor called to him.

"Thank God." Jack said breathing a sigh of relief.

He walked up the ramp taking in the familiar and comforting sight of the console room as Rose and the Doctor entered behind him.

"Ah, it's been way too long." He said looking around. "I missed this ship so much."

He reached out a hand to touch the console and paused.

"Can I touch you?" he said looking up at the ceiling.

The TARDIS grunted. Jack looked back at the Doctor.

"What'd she say?" he asked.

"She said yes." The Doctor replied.

"Good, just checking. I don't want to touch her and have her freak out and throw me back out the door."

He put his hand gently on the console as the TARDIS closed her doors.

"Hey, TARDIS, great to see ya again." He said softly.

The TARDIS burbled at him.

"Seems happy to see me." Jack said to the Doctor.

"She is." The Doctor said shrugging. "She just needed a little time to adjust to your presence. But, she did miss ya, Jack."

"Is she the only one?" Jack asked staring at the Doctor.

Their eyes met for a moment and then the Doctor looked away.

"So, let's get down to business," he said hurrying past him. "We need to find out where the Widow came from, so I'll check my database and see if we can find any clues there."

He busied himself with imputing data while Jack walked over to Rose.

"What was that about?" he whispered to her. "I thought the Doctor was glad to see me too once he got over my immortality."

"He is, Jack, it's just…"

She glanced over and noticed the Doctor was busy checking his computer and ignoring them completely. She pulled Jack over towards the wall.

"Look, I've known the Doctor a lot longer than you have and I'm pretty good at reading his thoughts."

She sighed.

"Jack, before the Widow attacked us last night, he and I had a little talk about ya and your wanting to travel with us again."

"Yeah?"

Rose looked at the hopeful expression on Jack's face and her heart ached for him.

"He doesn't want you to come with us, Jack." She said softly.

Jack frowned.

"Why?"

"Because…"

She sighed.

"Because he and I have been alone for awhile now and he prefers it that way."

"Rose, I'm not asking to come with you permanently. I just want to take a few trips with you is all."

"I know that, Jack, but the Doctor hated it when Mickey traveled with us."

"Why, because he kept interrupting the two of you having sex on the console or something?" Jack said angrily.

"No, we never had sex on…"

She shook her head.

"Look, it's none of your business where we've done it, but yes, Mickey was always poking around trying to catch us doing something and it drove the Doctor crazy. When Mickey left with this guy Jake so they could fight Cybermen, he was so relieved because he was finally able to do and say what he liked without him breathing down our necks. He didn't answer you about missing ya because he doesn't want to get your hopes up about traveling with us again."

"And what about you? Do you want me to leave you and the Doctor alone?"

Rose hesitated.

"Jack…I…You're a great friend and I really am glad you found us---"

"But, no you wanna be alone." Jack spat out.

Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Not that I don't like spending time with ya," she said quickly. "It's just that---"

"You don't have to explain, Rose. I understand." Jack said holding up his hand. "I will help you defeat this Widow and then I will be on my way and I won't bother you or the Doctor anymore."

"Jack, wait…Just understand…"

"No, it's fine Rose, really. I understand. If I were in the Doctor's shoes, I would want to be alone with Ianto. I promise I won't overstay my welcome. I'll help you like I promised and then it's back to my team and that's that."

"Jack, please…"

But, Jack was turning away and looking towards the back entrance.

"I'm assuming my room is still in the same place, so I'm going back to have a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night." He said.

He looked at her.

"See ya later, Rose. Let me know when the Doctor needs me...if he needs me."

"Jack…"

He took the backpack off his shoulder and handed it to her.

"Here, give him this before I forget. I won't be needing it once I leave here." He said.

Rose took it from her and let out a sigh as he turned and without another word headed out of the console room.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Rose sighed and slowly walked back to the console. The Doctor looked up from the monitor.

"Rose, you and Jack come look at this. I may have found a clue."

He frowned when he noticed she was by herself.

"Where did Jack go?" he said looking around in confusion.

"Back to his old room to take a nap." Rose said gesturing to the inner door.

"Huh? Nap? He wants to take a nap now? Well go and wake him for me, will you? I have something I need to show you both."

"I don't know if he'll come back out here."

"Why wouldn't he come out here?" he said confused. "He said he wanted to help us, so---"

"Doctor, I told him. I told him that we didn't want him traveling with us." Rose blurted out.

The Doctor paused for a moment as realization sank in. He sighed.

"Rose, you know he was gonna react like this no matter how much we sugar coated it." He said.

"But, now he's mad at us, Doctor."

"Rose, he would have been angry no matter what we said. Jack got his hopes up that he would be traveling with us and now that his hopes have been dashed, he's decided to go and sulk in his room like a little kid. Now, I'm sorry, but if he's going to stay in his there all day and take a "nap", I have no use for him. Lives are at stake here. Both our lives and the lives of innocent humans all over this city. Now, if Jack wants to help us, fine, but helping us doesn't mean he sits back there in his bedroom and pouts. That kind of help I can do without."

"So, you want me to go back there and talk to him then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'll do it. Just wait here and I'll be right back." He said.

Rose nodded. She walked over to the captain's chair and sat down while the Doctor walked out of the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Dammit, why did I even think for one minute that the Doctor and Rose would take me back." He muttered to himself. "I shoulda known that they wouldn't want me around. God forbid, I might go into a room and see them dancing or snogging or something."

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why did I even bother to come back here?"

"Good question, Jack."

Jack looked up to see the Doctor leaning against the doorway.

"Why did you bother to come back here if you're not gonna help us?" he said.

Jack sat up on the side of the bed.

"I do wanna help you, Doctor." He said.

"Then, I suggest you put aside this petty anger and get out here and help us." The Doctor said angrily. "Quit sitting in here throwing a pity party because Rose and I have decided that we wish to be alone."

"That's just it, Doctor." Jack said getting to his feet. "YOU decided. I wasn't a part of it."

"Why should you be, Jack? You aren't one of my companions anymore. You lost that status when I left you back on the Gamestation and that means you don't have a vote."

"Then if I'm not a companion, why are you treating me like one?" Jack countered. "If I'm just a guest, why do you expect me to help you out?"

"Because you volunteered that help, and I hold people to their words." The Doctor replied. "If you recall I never begged for your help, Jack. In fact, Rose and I are perfectly capable of handling things by ourselves if we want to. But, you were so eager to help that I decided that it wouldn't hurt to have you on board. I never EVER said you were back to being a full companion. Even when you mentioned it, I told you I'd see. That was before Rose and I talked about it and made our decision. We decided that we prefer not to have you with us and we both expect you to accept that decision like an adult and not whine and cry like a little kid. I didn't know about the conversation between you and Rose because I was busy trying to find out where the Widow's nest is and I think I've finally found a clue. And when I call over my two helpers to give them the information, I see Rose standing there with tears in her eyes upset because you stormed off in a huff. I---"

"Wait a minute, Doctor, let me tell you something." Jack said. "Because I have a few things to say as well. I understand Rose and you wanting to be alone. I completely understand. I have the same problem trying to be intimate with Ianto when my team is around. I understand too about Mickey. Mickey was very annoying and I know he did try to skulk around and catch you and Rose doing something. But, Doctor, I am not Mickey alright? I know enough to leave you and Rose alone when you want to be alone. If you are kissing her or doing other things, I'm not gonna be right there breathing down your neck and taking Polaroid pictures. I respect you, Doctor. I respect Rose and I respect your relationship. I realize I'm not a full companion anymore, but still I would have appreciated it if you had come to me directly and let me get my two cents in before you decided to ban me from traveling with the two of you. As for being back here, I told Rose to come get me if you needed me. I was waiting for her or you to come and get me and when you finally do come, you jump down my throat because I'm upset. I have every reason to be upset, Doctor. You led me on---"

"I did no such thing, Jack."

"Yes, you did. You said I'll see whenever I mentioned traveling with you. You never said no. If you wanted to be alone with Rose, then why didn't you say so at the start? Why all this hesitation if you knew all along I wouldn't be coming with you?"

"Because I didn't know all along. I didn't make my decision until last night."

"Which means…you were seriously considering inviting me at one point?" Jack asked.

The Doctor sighed.

"Yes." He said finally.

"Okay, then what made you change your mind?"

The Doctor hesitated.

"Doctor, what made you change your mind?" Jack urged.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned against the wall.

"Because I care about you, Jack." He said.

Jack frowned.

"Yeah, so, what has that got to do with anything?" he asked.

The Doctor sighed. His head dropped briefly to his chest before he raised it and looked at him.

"That day at Canary Wharf was one of the most horrible days of my whole life." He said. "When I first met Rose, she was just a girl. An ordinary girl that I rescued from certain death. At the time, I thought nothing of it since I'd done it hundreds of times before. Someone in trouble, I jump in, save them and go on my merry way. That's how I viewed it at the time and how I treated her as such. I escorted her out of Henricks Department Store, shut the door, and went back to blow it up. That's it, that's all. All in a day's work. Except…Rose wouldn't leave my thoughts after that. Something about her…just drew me to her. I ended up following her home. I had to see her again. I just had to. Something about her just drew me like a magnet. It was the same thing after she saved me from the Autons and I invited her to become my companion. She refused and I said okay and went inside the TARDIS. Wasn't the first person who refused to travel with me, probably won't be the last. I left and went on my merry way figuring I'd never see her again. But, once again, something just drew me back to her and for the first time ever, I gave someone a second chance to travel with me. She said yes the second time and my hearts just beat out of my chest because I was so thrilled that she accepted. I have never felt that excited about anybody traveling with me, Jack. Never. I've cared for all my companions. Loved them all like a father. But, not Rose. I love Rose the way a lover does and that love only deepened with this regeneration. In fact, this regeneration is more sentimental than any of the others I've had. I've never been as emotional as I have been in this body. When companions left me or died, I mourned it, but I quickly got over it and moved on.

I can't do that with Rose. She's everything to me. I love her more than anything in this world and that is why that day when I almost lost her it was pure, unadulterated agony on me. I never want to feel that way again, Jack. Never want to feel what I felt that day. I thought my hearts were going to explode in my chest when I watched her going towards the void. In fact, for the first time ever, I considered letting go and going into the void with her because I couldn't imagine how I was going to go on without her. That's the kind of hold she has on me and it completely terrified me. That a human girl has that much power over my heart and mind that I could actually consider committing suicide. And just between you and me, if it hadn't been for the fact that Rose's family was trapped in a parallel universe, I would have sent her back to stay with them permanently. But now she doesn't have anyone else except me. But, you saw what I did on the Gamestation, Jack. I sent her away then because I realized the hold she had over me and how much it would devastate me if she died. I tried to do it again at Canary Wharf, but she came back then too. Now she has only me and I'm not about to dump her off somewhere and leave her."

He paused.

"I couldn't do it anyway. Not anymore. She's become too close. She's a part of me now. I'd never be able to leave her somewhere and not come back. It's impossible."

"Um…okay, so what has this to do with me, then?" Jack said confused.

The Doctor looked at him. He hesitated a moment and then said.

"It's the same for you, Jack. You're one of my best friends and I care for you as deeply as I care for Rose. That's why I can't allow you to travel with me again. It's bad enough that I have the threat of losing her hanging over my head day in and day out. If I lost you both, I know I would never survive it."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jack was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He had feelings for the Doctor too, although he suspected the Doctor's feelings weren't quite as deep as his. Still, the fact that he admitted his fear about losing him made his mind reel.

"I…What do you mean, lose me, Doctor? I'm immortal. I can't die, remember?" He said.

"We don't know that for sure, Jack. There may be something out there that can kill you or your body may eventually age to the point where it will wear out and cease to function. In any case, there are other ways to lose someone besides death, you know."

"Yeah, but Doctor, I'm not that reckless. Even though I am immortal, I'm still careful about what I do because dying over and over is not fun for me."

The Doctor snorted.

"Tell me about it." He said.

Jack sighed.

"Look, I understand your hesitancy in wanting me to come along, especially since God forbid you very easily could have lost Rose that day at Canary Wharf, but can't you reconsider? I'm not gonna cause you and Rose needless stress and worry and besides you need me. We're a team! You and me and Rose work so well together. Please, Doctor? Just think it over a little bit more."

The Doctor sighed.

"Alright, I will, but right now we have more important things to think about. I may have found a clue about the Widow and I need both you and Rose to see it. Now are you with me or not?"

Jack nodded.

"Fine, then come with me, we have work to do."

"You got it, Doc." Jack said softly as he followed the Doctor out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose looked up as the Doctor and Jack entered the console room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly. "You were gone a long time."

"Everything's fine, Rose, Jack and I just had to talk some things over." He said.

He motioned to her to follow him as he walked over to his computer monitor.

"I played on a hunch and accessed Torchwood's files." He said.

He looked at Jack when he saw he was giving him a hurt look.

"It's nothing to do with you and your team, Jack. Torchwood has an extensive database on aliens and alien sightings. I was merely accessing their information to see if they had anything on this Widow." He said as Jack relaxed. "And not only did I find information on the Widow, I found that…"

He paused and his eyes flashed anger.

"What, Doctor?" Rose prompted.

He took a deep breath.

"I found that Torchwood is responsible for the Widow in the first place." He said with barely controlled anger.

"What?" Jack said taken aback.

He raised his hands.

"Whoa, I had nothing to do with this." He said quickly. "My team had nothing to do with it."

"I know you had nothing to do with it, Jack. The information was encrypted, I'm pretty sure you or your team wouldn't have the security clearance to access it."

"Then, how did you get to it?"

The Doctor snorted.

"Earth computers are primitive to me. I can break through even the most advanced encryptions without breaking a sweat." He said giving them a haughty look.

He gestured for them to come in closer.

"Having said that, I have to ask you Jack, have you ever heard of H.C. Clements?"

"No." Jack shaking his head. "Who is he?"

"It's not a person, it's a company. H.C. Clements is a front for Torchwood." The Doctor replied.

"No, I've never heard of H.C. Clements." Jack confirmed.

The Doctor nodded.

"I expected as much, especially since some of their activities were not, shall we say, on the level."

Jack glanced down at the Doctor's left hand and saw him ball it up into a fist. He sighed. The Doctor would never completely accept him working at Torchwood no matter how much good they did in the world. It seemed like the other Torchwoods would always overshadow him and his team.

"This branch of Torchwood has a secret laboratory directly under the Thames Barrier." He said. "I've been reading through some of the records of their experiments and…"

Jack swallowed hard as the fist grew tighter. Rose put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed the fist slightly.

"One of the things they were doing besides the experiments was digging a huge hole into the center of the Earth, Rassilon only knows why." The Doctor continued. "And according to the information, they finally reached the center of the Earth and to their amazement they found a nest there."

"A nest?" Rose said. "A nest of what?"

The Doctor's jaw tightened.

"Racnoss." He said.

"They found a whole bunch of those Widow things?" Jack asked.

"Yes, except when they found them, they were true Racnoss' as I know them, not altered like the Widow. However, the Widow was among them along with nineteen others. Torchwood took the nest back to the lab, opened it up and began to experiment on the babies trying to combine their DNA with human DNA."

Rose and Jack looked at each other.

"Why?" Rose asked.

The Doctor sighed angrily.

"After you and I put Torchwood One out of commission, the survivors attempted to rebuild their headquarters. They found the spot under the Thames Barrier and built a laboratory figuring no one would ever find them."

He looked at Rose.

"In case we came back and decided to end their fun again." He said.

He looked back at the monitor.

"But, according to their files, they were strapped for cash after doing the drilling and rebuilding the laboratory. In order to expand their facility further, they had to find a covert way to raise funds and when they found the Racnoss nest, they finally found a way to do it."

"And that way is…" Jack said.

The Doctor's face hardened.

"Super soldiers."

Jack and Rose looked at each other.

"You mean they wanted to turn these Racnoss things into the ultimate weapon?" Rose said.

"Yes, Rose, once again Torchwood put their own interests above the safety of the planet and genetically manipulated these Racnoss babies in an attempt to turn them into mindless soldiers and assassins and then sell them to the highest bidder. They didn't care who got a hold of them or what they would use them for as long as they got paid."

Rose put his hand on his shoulder while Jack shifted uneasily. The more he heard about Torchwood and their activities, the more he regretted his decision to become involved with them.

"But," the Doctor continued. "They kept getting it wrong, the Racnoss babies would come out deformed or dead or they would die shortly after their conversion. They tried nineteen times before they finally got it right."

"And number twenty is the Widow." Jack said.

"Yup."

Rose ran her hand up and down the Doctor's back as he sighed angrily.

"One of the most deadliest creatures that ever lived and Torchwood only saw it as a way to make a quick profit." He shook his head. "Dammit, we never should have run into Queen Victoria. If it wasn't for her…"

He sighed.

"Anyway, too late now." He said. "As I was saying, they finally got it right on the last attempt and the Human/Racnoss hybrid was transferred to a cage until it could be brainwashed into submission. Torchwood, in their stupidity, didn't think a baby Racnoss would be a threat and so they had minimal security around it. Nor did they realize just how fast Racnoss' mature and grow. In about a week, the baby was nearly full grown and completely deadly. The scientists tried to tame it, calm it, reason with it like it was a human, but the Racnoss was enraged at what they had done to its brothers and sisters and what had been done to itself and then one day it saw its chance and broke free from its cage when they were trying to transfer it and…"

The Doctor stopped talking.

"What, Doctor?" Rose asked. "What happened next?"

"Dunno. The log ends there. But my guess is the Widow took its revenge on the scientists and killed them all before escaping from the facility."

"And now it's loose in London." Jack replied.

"Yup."

"And it wants you." Rose added.

"Yup, yup."

"And it'll do anything in its power to kill all of us." Jack said.

"Yup, yup, yup."

Jack sighed.

"Great." He said. "So, what do we do?"

"I think we should go to this underground facility and take a look around. See if we can learn anything." The Doctor replied. "There may be other records we can find about the Widow that may help us to defeat her."

"You think so?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"It's better than sitting here waiting for the Widow to locate us and pick us off one by one." He said. "Racnoss' are clever and deadly enough without throwing human intelligence into the equation. A Racnoss' mind is also imprinted with all the knowledge of centuries past. It's passed down through the DNA. So, she knows exactly what my people did to her race and she'll stop at nothing to exact her revenge and put the last Time Lord out of commission. If we have any hope of surviving, we have to come up with a way to defend ourselves and the starting place for that is this secret underground lab."

He looked at Jack and Rose.

"Agreed?"

Jack and Rose nodded.

"Okay, then, I got the location of the lab from their database, so let's go and see if we can find some more info on the widow before we end up webbed to a wall somewhere."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Widow perched silently in a tree overlooking the secret entrance to the underground laboratory that had been her prison. She sometimes went back to it though she really didn't know why. Perhaps it was a longing for the brothers and sisters she had never gotten to know. The dead bodies of the hated scientists still littered the facility. No one knew where the Torchwood lab was so no one had come to claim them. The Widow had killed them all for what they had done to her and then she came back to mutilate their bodies and take all her frustration and rage out on them. She was a Racnoss, one of the noblest and ancient races in the entire universe and they had polluted her and her brothers and sisters with their inferior DNA killing them and turning her into a freakish monster. She hated them and hated herself for what she had become. It would have been better that she had died with her siblings and had burned with them in the incinerator. Then, she wouldn't have to live with what they had done.

She sighed. The Racnoss were not weak and neither was she. She needed to quit pitying herself and her situation and make the best of it. She may have been transformed, but she was still a Racnoss and she was a female which meant she could bring forth the next generation. A generation that would be better and stronger than her ancestors. A generation that would once again multiply across the universe and rule it with a mighty hand. And what better way to do that than to force the last Time Lord to copulate with her before killing him. What more fitting end was there for the Time Lords than for the last of their kind to bring about the rebirth of her race. What sweet and delicious revenge for her to have children that had the speed, ruthlessness and cunning of the Racnoss combined with the superior intellect of the Time Lords? They would be invincible, especially since the hated Time Lords would finally be extinct. The thought of it filled her heart with joy and brought a ray of light into her bleak situation. Yes, she would make the best of all of this and come out on top; all she needed now was the Time Lord.

She shifted slightly on the branch relieving the tingling in her legs. It was this damned human form; if she stayed in one place for very long, the legs fell asleep. She cursed the scientists who did this to her, who gave her a frail human body with all its imperfections. The only good thing about the human body was the delicious blood that flowed through its veins, all else about it was inferior.

She licked her lips. Thinking about blood made her hungry. She needed to feed again and see if she could find where the Time Lord was staying. She knew he had a TARDIS, but the trick was trying to find it in a huge city like London. Still, she would not give up; the future of her species depended on her.

She started to jump down from the tree when she suddenly heard voices off to her left. She scurried up further into the tree and hunched down trying to see who it was. Her eyes widened when they came nearer and she saw…

"The Time Lord." She hissed with delight.

She moved a branch to get a good look at him. He was striding confidently towards the secret entrance followed by his two human companions. She smiled. For once, the gods of her people were smiling on her and delivering the Racnoss' most hated enemy right into her hands. All she had to do was wait for the right moment and then strike. She moved silently through the branches trying to get a better look as the Time Lord paused and began to look around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is the right location?" Jack asked, as the Doctor scanned the surroundings

"Yeah, now I gotta find the entrance and…my guess is it's probably right here." The Doctor said squatting down beside a metal cover.

He used the sonic screwdriver on it and grabbed the tiny handle. Grunting, he pulled it up and looked down. He gave Jack and Rose a smug grin as he pointed to metal stairs going down into the darkness.

"See, told ya." He said.

Jack looked around.

"But why would they build it underneath the flood barrier?" he asked.

"Would you think of looking for a secret laboratory underneath a flood barrier?" the Doctor asked.

Jack thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you have a point." He said nodding.

The Doctor went down the ladder first followed by Rose and then Jack bringing up the rear. The Widow watched as Jack closed the cover and grinned as she leapt down from the tree.

"At last, Time Lord, you will be mine." She said.

She hurried over, waited a moment and then tentatively lifted up the cover. Seeing no one on the ladder, she went inside and closed the lid after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rassilon, would you look at this?"

The Doctor looked around in awe silence at Torchwood's underground lab.

"I gotta admit this is brilliant. Especially given the limited space." He said. "I figured the lab would be a tiny thing, but no, this is huge. No wonder they had to raise up extra cash to expand it. Musta cost a fortune just to build this much."

He wrinkled his nose.

"Reeks though. I guess it's hard to keep this place smelling fresh."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked over when he heard Rose. She saw her standing off in a far corner looking back at him with disgust written all over her face.

"Rose, what is it?" he said as he and Jack walked over to her.

They stopped short when they saw what she was looking at.

"Oh, no wonder it smells in here." He murmured as he stared down at the decaying bodies of the scientists.

He looked around and saw a few more scattered around the lab.

"Guess I was right about their fate." He said.

He turned back around and bent down to look at the bodies near their feet. Using his respiratory bypass system to avoid gagging on the overpowering stench, he examined the wounds on their bodies.

"Some of these claw marks are fresh." He said to Rose and Jack. "They were made after they died and recently too."

He paused a moment letting this tidbit sink in.

"That means she's been back recently...very recently."

Suddenly, he had the feeling that they were not alone.

"Rose, Jack," he said standing up slowly.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose said.

"Run!"

Jack and Rose looked at each other. They both followed the Doctor as he ran past them towards the entrance.

As they neared the entrance, they were surprised by the Widow when she jumped out of the shadows and blocked their way.

"Well, well, Time Lord," she hissed. "How lovely to see you again. Here I thought it would take a long time to find you and instead you bring yourself right to me."

She grinned as she looked at Rose and Jack.

"And you were thoughtful enough to bring me dinner too."

The Doctor stepped in front of them.

"I'm so sorry for what's been done to you." He said to the Widow. "But killing us is not the answer to your problems."

"On the contrary, Time Lord, killing you is precisely the answer to my problems." She hissed. "You see, I am the last of my kind. The last of a noble race that your kind helped exterminate. So, what better revenge than to make you submit to me physically and help create my children."

Rose gasped as the Doctor smirked at her.

"And you seriously think I will do that?" He said.

"Oh, you won't have a choice. I will make you do it. Your Time Lord DNA will combine with my DNA to make a superior race that will once again rise up and rule the universe. Then, and only then will I destroy you, Time Lord and wipe your kind from existence."

The Doctor glanced back at Jack and Rose.

"Let them go and I will go with you."

"No, Doctor," Rose said.

The Widow let out a hissing laugh.

"Why would I let them go when I can feast on their blood?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Let them go." He said. "That is your first and only warning."

The Widow roared with laughter.

"The Time Lord, just as arrogant as his ancestors were. Where are the other Time Lords when you need them now? They are all dead and eventually you will join them. What a glorious reunion it will be, ha ha!"

She grinned at Jack and Rose.

"But first, the two humans shall go into the great beyond and wait for you there."

The Doctor gasped and grabbed hold of her as she lunged at them. They both fell to the floor as Jack and Rose jumped back.

"Jack, Rose, run!" he screamed, grabbing the Widow's head as she tried to sink her fangs into his neck.

"You cannot help them, Time Lord!" the Widow hissed at him.

Jack ran past him, but Rose hesitated.

"Rose! Get out of here now!" the Doctor screamed at her.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Rose yelled as she ran towards the back of the lab.

"Rose, no!" the Doctor yelled as the Widow began to spin him around in her hands, webbing a cocoon around his body.

"She will be my dinner, Time Lord," she said to the Doctor as she webbed him up. "I will make you watch as her lifeblood is drained from her body."

She ducked her head when Jack swung at her with a metal pipe. Leaving the Doctor trapped in the webbing, she lunged at him and grabbed the pipe. Wrenching it out of his hand, she threw it across the floor.

"Foolish human!" she snarled as she grabbed him around his neck. "You dare challenge the mighty Racnoss? Here, then, is your reward for thinking you could defeat me."

The Doctor yelled as she threw him hard into some nearby machinery. Bolts of electricity surged up and down Jack's body as his eyes stared blankly ahead and he convulsed violently. He stayed like that for a moment and then finally the electricity released its hold on him and he fell to the floor dead. The Racnoss laughed triumphantly as she stared at his dead body.

"Jack!"

The Widow looked over at Rose when she cried out.

"Your turn next, little one!" she said running after her.

"No! Rose!" the Doctor said trying in vain to escape from his cocoon.

"Doctor!"

"Rose, please save yourself!" he yelled at her. "Forget about me! Go!"

His hearts thudded in his chest as he watched Rose weaving in and around the machinery trying to escape the Widow as she made a beeline for her. He looked over at Jack's smoking body and gritted his teeth.

"Dammit, Jack, why did you have to play the hero?" he muttered to himself. "By the time you wake up, it might be too late for Rose."

He glanced back and his hearts nearly beat out his chest when he couldn't see either one of them.

"Come on, find your way out. Leave this place." He murmured to himself. "Don't die here. Please, dear Rassilon, don't let it be Canary Wharf all over again. Don't let me watch her die when I'm helpless to do anything, please!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when Rose suddenly darted out of the back of a nearby machine. His eyes widened when she ran over to him.

"Rose, no, don't stop! Get out of here." He said softly, glancing around nervously for the Widow.

Rose looked around and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"This isn't the end," She said softly. "I will find you again and I will save you, I promise."

The Doctor gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Now go, hurry before it's too late." he said gently.

Rose nodded. She looked up as the Widow emerged from behind a machine several feet away and hissed at her angrily.

"Hurry!" the Doctor urged.

Rose sprinted away as fast as she could out the entrance as the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

The Widow started to chase after her, but stopped when she reached the Doctor. She paused to catch her breath as she glanced at the Doctor.

"She is not worth the effort." She said to him. "Not when I have what I want."

She looked over at Jack's dead body.

"Besides, I can feast on this one." She added.

She grinned at the Doctor.

"And now, Time Lord, I'm afraid I must cover your mouth and eyes. I don't want you to see where you're going and I certainly don't want you to make any noise."

The Doctor didn't resist when she shot webbing onto his eyes and mouth.

"There, that's better and now I will take you and your friend back to my house where you'll be more comfortable."

Turning him over, she hoisted him onto her shoulder. She walked over to Jack, shot a thick wad of webbing onto his chest and made a thick web line leading from his body to her hand. Chuckling, she carried the cocooned Time Lord out while dragging the ex-time agent's dead body behind her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jack let out a loud gasp and his eyes snapped open. He blinked trying to see in the darkness. As far as he could tell, he was lying on a cement floor in some kind of room.

"Oh, God, I ache all over." He moaned as he sat up. "Ugh, electricity is the worst. I'm so glad I never became an electrician."

"MMMMM!"

Jack paused when he heard someone near him. He looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" he said hesitantly.

"MMM, MMMMMMMM!"

He groaned as he got to his feet. Holding his hands out in front of him, he stumbled around in the darkness trying to find a light switch. He gasped when he banged into a wooden post and he hopped away holding his aching leg.

"Arrrgh! Yeah, this is just what I needed after being barbecued." He groaned.

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"Alright! I'm trying to find a light switch, keep your shorts on!" Jack said aloud.

Muttering, he held his hands out. He touched a wall and jerked his hands back when he felt something sticky.

"Gah!" he said trying to get the sticky stuff off his palms.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"Saying Mmmm to me will not get the light turned on any faster, okay? I'm trying to find the damn switch as fast as I can." Jack said aloud.

He paused a moment.

"And grring at me isn't gonna turn on the light either." He added.

After another few minutes, his hand finally felt a light switch.

"Okay, I finally found the switch, you happy now, bud…"

He gasped as he turned the light on and saw a webbed up corpse plastered to the wall beside the light switch. He backed up as the lifeless eyes stared back at him. He looked at the wall and noticed there was webbing all over it.

"Okay, that explains the sticky stuff." He said glancing at his palm.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Jack sighed.

"Oh yeah, and of course there's you," He muttered. "Alright, buddy, what do you…"

He turned and saw the Doctor sticking to the wall on the other side. Webbing covered him from his shoulders on down and his eyes and mouth were webbed shut.

"Doctor?"

"MMMMMMMM, MMMMMMMMM!" the Doctor said angrily.

Jack walked over to him. As he passed by a staircase, he noticed the railing was made of wood.

"So, that explains the post I ran into." He muttered to himself.

He walked up to the Doctor.

"Doctor, you okay?"

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"Oops, guess it's hard for you to speak with webbing on your mouth, huh? Well, just wait a moment; I'll get that fixed in a jiffy."

He reached for the webbing and hesitated when he remembered how sticky it was. He looked around and saw another corpse nearby. He walked to it, grabbed the part of his shirt that was sticking out of the webbing and tore a piece of it off."

"Sorry, pal, but I have a feeling you won't need this anymore." He said to the corpse.

Wrapping the fabric around his fingers, he walked back over to the Doctor and grabbed one end of the webbing. He hesitated a moment and then ripped it off his face as fast as he could.

"AH! BLOODY HELL!" the Doctor yelled.

"Sorry about that, Doctor." Jack said sheepishly.

"Not at all, Jack. I was looking for a unique way to shave myself and I think you just found it." He said sarcastically.

He looked at the webbing covering his eyes.

"Should I take the webbing off that's over your eyes?"

"Don't you dare. I like my eyebrows right where they are." The Doctor replied.

"Fine with me." He said shrugging.

He looked around.

"We're in a basement." Jack said to him."Just in case you didn't know that."

He looked around at the corpses.

"With a lot of dead bodies on the wall." He added.

He looked around some more and looked back at the Doctor.

"Rose, where's Rose?" he said panicked. "I don't see her."

"She got away, Jack. The Widow didn't get her."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get out of here and go to her, Jack. Make sure she's alright. I'm sure she's back at the TARDIS by now, but she said she was coming back to rescue me."

"What about you?"

"Forget about me. I'm stuck to the wall and freeing me will take too much time. Just go!"

Jack hesitated, torn between helping his friend and obeying his request.

"Jack, please, just go." The Doctor said. "I'll find a way out of this. The Widow won't kill me yet. I'm too valuable to her. I'm more concerned that Rose might do something foolish and get herself caught. I want you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"We'll be back to save you, Doctor." He said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous for you and for her. Don't worry about me. Get outta here before the Widow comes back. Hurry."

Jack nodded.

He quickly hurried up the stairs as the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was sitting on the captain's chair talking to the TARDIS.

"What do I do, girl?" she said. "I have to figure out some way to get back there and save him. She could be doing anything to him right now."

The TARDIS let out a concerned rumble.

"There's gotta be a way to defeat her."

She jerked her head up when she heard the front door open.

"Doctor?" she said leaping off the captain's chair.

"No, but I'm the next best thing." Jack said sticking his head inside.

"Jack!"

She ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh it's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too. The Doctor told me you escaped and---"

"The Doctor, where is he?" Rose interrupted.

Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Gee, Jack, sorry to hear you got barbecued, that's a shame, now where's the Doctor at?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I just..."

Jack grinned.

"I'm just having you on, Rose. As for the Doctor, he's alive or was when I left him. He's in the basement of somebody's house webbed to the wall and---"

"We've got to go to him, Jack!"

"Um, Rose, you wanna let me finish one sentence please, thanks." Jack said. "As I was saying he's webbed up to a wall and before I left he specifically told me to tell you not to go back for him."

Rose rolled his eyes.

"Well, of course he would say that, he's the Doctor." She said. "But, you gotta take me back there, Jack, you know the way and---"

"Rose, are you listening to me? The Doctor doesn't want you risking your life and neither do I. I barely got past the Widow and got out of the house. It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Rose said sticking her chin out defiantly. "I love him, Jack, and I'm not about to let some ugly spider monster rape him so she can make more ugly spider monsters! I'm going back whether you wanna help me or not!"

"Well, that'll be a pretty tall order for you seeing as I'm the only one who knows how to get to the house." Jack said folding his arms over his chest.

"Tell me, Jack. Tell me where he is."

"No, Rose."

"Please!"

"No! the Doctor knows what he's doing. He doesn't want to risk your life and put you in danger because---"

"Because why? Because he's scared he's gonna lose me again like he almost did that day at Canary Wharf? I know how frightened he is of that, Jack. I know him. I can read him like a book. Jack, he needs our help. He can't do it alone. The Widow's people slaughtered the Time Lords and I'm pretty sure it isn't gonna be like the Slitheen where we can throw vinegar at her and that does the job. I know you care for the Doctor just as much as me. Jack, please, I don't want him to die. Help me!"

Jack sighed.

"You realize if we do this, the Doctor is gonna be mega pissed at us afterwards."

"Let him be. I'd rather he were alive and angry at me than dead and that thing pregnant with his children. Now, let's go, Jack before she does have sex with him."

"Just let me go get my gun from my bedroom. We were in such a hurry last time, I forgot it." He said.

He paused and pointed at her.

"We stay together and we work together as a team. If you die, I'll probably spend the rest of my existence having him kill me over and over for it, you got that?"

"Got it."

Jack nodded.

"Hang on, I'll be with you in a moment and then we'll go." He said running out of the console room.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Doctor's ears perked up when he heard the basement door opening and someone coming down the stairs.

"Who's there?" he demanded half afraid it was Rose coming to get him.

"Who do you think it is, Time Lord?"

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Rose…or she wasn't with the Widow, at any rate. He wished he had the webbing off of his eyes so he could know for sure.

His wish was granted when the webbing was violently jerked off his eyes. The Doctor gritted his teeth in agony and noticed through his tears that several hairs were still sticking to the wad of webbing.

"Where is he?" the Widow demanded.

"Where is who?" the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Your companion. I laid him here on the floor and now he is gone! Where is he?"

"How should I know? I had my bleedin' eyes covered."

"Ah, but I covered your mouth as well and now I see someone has taken the webbing off. Which means someone was here or may be here still. So who was it, Time Lord? Is it the one you love? Has she come in a pathetic attempt to save you?"

The Doctor hearts calmed. With that statement, he knew that Rose wasn't in the house. He hoped it would stay that way.

"I honestly don't know." He said keeping his face impassive. "I felt someone rip off the webbing, but before they got a chance to say anything they left. I have no idea who it was or what happened to Jack's body."

He grunted as the Widow grabbed his face and her talons pricked at his skin.

"You lie!" she hissed. "You know what has happened. I know how smart you are, Time Lord, so don't take me for a fool! What has happened to the body?"

The Doctor smirked.

"It got up and walked away."

He grunted when the Widow slapped him hard across the face.

"Tell the truth!" she screamed at him.

"I am telling the truth! Jack got up and walked away!" he protested.

The Widow's coal black eyes bored into him.

"You think you are so funny." She said.

"Oh, I know I'm funny. I was voted funniest alien two years in a row at the Intergalactic Laugh Festival that was sponsored by the Venusian Ha-Ha Hut, the premiere nightclub for up and coming comics and---"

He grunted when the Widow backhanded him across the face.

"Silence, insolent Time Lord, before I rip out your tongue with my bare hands!" she screamed at him.

She glowered at him as he gave her an innocent look.

"Now, you will call to your beloved and tell her to come out of hiding and bring the body back to me or you will die!" she hissed.

"But…"

"Do it, Time Lord!"

The Doctor sighed.

"Rose," he said in a bored, monotone voice. "Come out of hiding, the jig is up. The Widow has discovered our plan. Come to me, my Rose, or I will die."

He paused and waited.

"Oh no, why won't she appear with the dead body of my best friend?" he said in the monotone voice. "Doesn't she know that I will suffer a painful and torturous death if she does not give up? Oh Mercy me, what is to become of my poor, pitiful self if she doesn't show up with the corpse soon?"

He feigned innocence when the Widow narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? I'm calling to her like you wanted me to." He said. "And the fact that she hasn't come out yet means that either she hates my guts now and wants me to die ooooor she's not here and the body just got up and walked away like I've been trying to tell you all along!"

He grunted when the widow seized his face again.

"You mock me, Time Lord, just as your kind mocked my ancestors long ago." She hissed in his face.

"I'm not mocking you. Rose isn't here and the body got up and---"

He was cut short when the Widow sank her talons deeper into his flesh.

"Silence! The girl may not be here now, but tonight I will go out and search for her and bring her back here. I want her to witness our union before she dies. Maybe that will teach you not to mock the Racnoss!"

"First off, you have no idea where my TARDIS is, so good luck trying to find it in a big city like London without my help, and secondly, you aren't a Racnoss anymore."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Well, you aren't." The Doctor said smirking. "You still have some of the same attributes of your Racnoss ancestors, but the moment the scientists combined your DNA with human DNA, you became a brand new species!"

"I do not claim the human side of me!"

"And yet it's still there." The Doctor said triumphantly. "No matter how much you want to deny it, no matter how loud you scream that you are part of the Racnoss race, the fact still stands that you aren't anymore. You are different now and if you do manage to copulate with me, your offspring won't be Racnoss either. Unless you figure out how to splice genes and change your DNA back to the way it was, you'll always be this way! The Racnoss are now dead, extinct! You and your brothers and sisters were the last, but now they are gone! The Racnoss are no more! Accept that!"

The Widow snarled at him.

"Then, I will create more of me and we will take over the universe in the Racnoss' memory. With your intellect and my strength and speed, nothing can stop us!"

"And how are you going to do that when there is no way for you to give birth to offspring?"

"You will help me do it!"

"Ah, but I'm not your species. I'm a Gallifreyan and I'm pretty sure I can't mate with a Racnoss/Human no matter how many times I try it. Sorry, but you're doomed to be the one and only Racnoss/Human in existence."

"You lie! I will find a way to mate with you even if I have to genetically alter you into a Racnoss/Gallifreyan."

"Heh, and how are you gonna do that?"

"The Torchwood lab."

"Okay, so then I'm assuming you know all about DNA and how to splice it then?" the Doctor said.

"No, but you do. You will help me."

"Me? How are you gonna get me to do that?"

"I will kill the woman you love if you don't."

"But you don't have her, and in order to find her, I'll have to tell you where the TARDIS is and I'm not gonna do that. Gee, you haven't really thought this whole thing through properly, have you?"

"She will come to you."

The Doctor kept his face impassive as his hearts beat furiously in his chest.

"No, she won't." he said as calmly as he could.

The Widow laughed.

"Oh, but she will. I heard what she said to you before she ran out of the lab. She is coming back in a vain attempt to rescue you."

"Well, you know that dead body that just got up and walked away? I told him to go back to her and tell her not to come and she'll listen to him."

"Are you sure, Time Lord? Are you sure your beloved will listen and stay away from you? Are you willing to bet your lives on that?"

She smirked when the Doctor didn't reply.

"Humans." She said gleefully. "So stupid and emotionally weak, they will willingly risk death to rescue someone they love."

"And you would know all about that being half-human yourself."

He grunted when the Widow slapped his face hard.

"I am better than a human and I am better than you, Time Lord. I'm not the one stuck to a wall waiting for a silly human girl to rescue me!" she hissed.

She smirked.

"When she does come, I will be waiting for her and rest assured, I will catch her just as easily as I caught you. And if you behave, I might let her live for awhile. If I do have to change your DNA, I will need another helper."

The Doctor snorted.

"Trust me; Rose will never help you do that."

"Then, she will die. Either way I will win because I will find a way to mate with you somehow and then, Time Lord, you shall join your beloved in the great beyond. That will be your reward for your service to the newly created Racnoss Human empire. Cooperate and I'll make sure you both will have a merciful death. After all, I'm sure you wouldn't want your lover spending her last moments on Earth being torn limb from limb, do you?"

The Doctor glared at her as she chuckled.

"And now I must take my leave of you for now, Time Lord. The spider must go to prepare her web for the unwary fly.

She raised her hand, shot webbing from her palm and covered the Doctor's mouth.

"I don't want you to spoil the surprise." She said smiling at him.

She smirked. Turning, she headed back up the stairs as the Doctor struggled in vain to get free from his cocoon.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"That? That's her lair?"

Rose and Jack peeked out from the side of the house next to the one the Widow was occupying. Rose had been expecting a dilapidated wreck, but this house looked almost new.

"You were expecting Castle Dracula?" Jack said.

"Well, yeah, I was expecting something more sinister than this." Rose said.

"Hey, don't ask me; maybe Racnoss' prefer nice, clean houses. The point is this is where she's holding the Doctor."

Rose swallowed hard praying they were not too late. Disturbing images of the Doctor being tied up and raped by the Widow flitted through her mind and she quickly pushed them out of her thoughts. She had to stay focused now for his sake. She looked at Jack.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Stay low to the ground and follow me." He said grabbing the gun from his holster. "I know where the basement is and if the Widow is in there, I want to tackle her while you go for the Doctor. If she kills me, it won't matter, but you only have one life so it's better I fight her."

Rose nodded.

He handed her a large hunting knife.

"Here, I got this from my rucksack. You can use it to cut the Doctor free and defend yourself if need be. Just keep low, go slow and keep quiet and hopefully we'll be in and out before web woman knows what hit her."

He noticed Rose smiling at him.

"What?" he said confused.

"I bet when I introduced you to the Doctor for the first time you'd never thought you'd end up leading a group of people and rescuing people from spider monsters."

"Yeah, well, I never imagined I would be immortal either." He said.

He smiled.

"And I have you to thank for that, I guess. I can't die and my good looks will last forever. Say, speaking of, did I ever tell you about when I was younger and lived in the Boeshane Pennisula? I was the poster boy for…"

"Later, Jack, alright? We gotta rescue the Doctor." Rose said.

Jack shrugged. He held his gun up in front of him.

"Stay low." He reminded her.

Rose nodded. The two of them hunkered down and made their way around the house towards the front porch of the other house. They paused at the front steps and Jack waited a moment watching for any signs of movement through the front windows. Satisfied that all was clear, he and Rose quietly crept up the steps and stopped at the front door. Jack readied his gun as he opened the screen door and tried the front door. He winced when it creaked open and hesitated a moment. When nothing happened, He moved his body forward slightly and opened the door a bit more seeing inside.

"All clear." He whispered to Rose.

Rose nodded. She grabbed the screen door as Jack opened the door slowly and crept inside. She waited until he was completely inside before creeping inside after him. She paused when she looked at the interior. It was completely clean. The wooden floor beneath her was polished to a shine and the furniture was relatively new and matched with each other and the décor. The only thing marring it was the same smell of decay that had hung over the lab, but Rose figured that was because of the corpses in the basement. Rose paused and admired everything.

"For an ugly monster, she sure has style." She whispered.

Jack grinned at her.

"Yeah, but the color scheme doesn't work for me. White is boring, I prefer hunter green or a nice tan."

"Cor, listen to you then." She said as Jack snickered.

"Hey, I know what I like. Now this way, Rose and be careful. The Widow could be anywhere."

As they went through the living room, Rose looked at the couch on the far side of the room and noticed something sticking out from behind it.

"Hold on, Jack." She whispered to him.

Jack paused at the entrance to the other room and watched as she hurried over to the couch. Reaching it, she froze and her face twisted in disgust.

"Rose?" Jack whispered.

"I think I know who this house originally belonged to." She said.

Jack looked into the other room. Seeing no one there, he crept over to the couch. He stared at where Rose was pointing, in silent shock. The corpses of a man, woman, their children and a dog were all stacked on top of each other behind it. Jack sighed angrily.

"Come on, Rose, we can't help them now." He said tugging at her arm.

Rose shook her head vowing that she would help put the Widow out of commission whatever it took. She hurried after Jack as he crept back to the entrance. Peeking around the corner, he beckoned Rose when he saw it was safe and she followed him in. They went through a few more rooms before they reached the basement door.

"There's something wrong here. This is too easy." Jack muttered to her.

"Maybe she's out looking for a meal." Rose offered.

"Maybe, maybe not, just keep your eyes peeled, Rose. I know you want to free the Doctor and get him out of here, but you gotta be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Rose whispered back.

"I'll cover you. Go down and free him. Try to be as quick as you possibly can though, no telling where that thing is at right now."

Rose nodded. Jack grabbed the door handle and opened the door enough to let her by. Rose slipped inside and Jack closed the door as he kept his eyes out for the Widow.

Rose hesitated on the top step listening for any movement below. Tightening her grip on the knife, she slowly walked down the steps trying to control her breathing and keep herself calm.

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

Rose jerked her head around and saw the Doctor stuck to the wall.

"Oh God!" Rose said hurrying the rest of the way down.

She ran to him as the Doctor jerked his body trying to free himself.

"My Doctor, I'm here." She said putting a hand to his cheek.

She swallowed hard when she saw the anger in the Doctor's eyes.

"Please don't be angry at me." She begged. "I know you didn't want me to come, but I had to. I can't let that thing hurt you. Jack is with me, he's upstairs, and as soon as I free you, we'll go."

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!"

She brought the knife up to the top of the webbing.

"Just hold still. I don't want to cut you doing this." She said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Rose glanced up at him as he thrust his head forward and put the webbing on his mouth directly on the knife. He paused and gave Rose a pointed look.

"You want me to get this webbing off your mouth first?"

The Doctor nodded.

Rose paused holding the knife over the webbing unsure whether she should cut it off or not.

"MMMMMM!"

The Doctor leaned his head forward and looked down. Rose followed his gaze and saw the piece of cloth Jack had used earlier. She bent down and picked it up. Grabbing the edge of the webbing, she hesitated.

"This is gonna hurt, Doctor. You sure you want me to do it?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

She took a deep breath, hesitated a moment and then with a jerk ripped it off his face.

"Gah!" the Doctor cried out.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to pull so hard. I---"

"It doesn't matter, Rose. Listen to me." The Doctor said quickly. "The Widow has laid a trap for you. You and Jack have to get out of here now!"

"Okay, I'll cut you out of this and---"

"No, there's no time. You need to go now!" he said. "You shouldn't have come in the first place. Dammit, when I give you an order, there's a reason behind it! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, please understand; I just can't stand the thought of that thing hurting you!"

"Yes, Rose, and she knows that. That's why she's somewhere in this house lying in wait for you and Jack. Get out now!"

He sighed when he saw the hurt look on Rose's face.

"Rose, I'm not mad, I'm just worried about you. The Widow is a formidable enemy and she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants including killing you. Now go. I'll be alright. Just trust me, Rose, please. I don't want to see you get---"

He jerked his head up when he heard Jack yell, a gun shot, and the sound of something hard hitting the basement door.

"Oh no." he said to himself.

He looked at Rose.

"The stairs. Get under them and be quiet." He said to her. "Whatever happens, don't make a sound. Now go!"

Rose nodded. She gave the Doctor a quick kiss on the lips and ducked under the stairs just as the cellar door opened and the widow ran downstairs.

"Where is she?" she roared at the Doctor. "Tell me where your lover is at or you will die!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rose shrank into the shadows as the Doctor tried to remain calm.

"I have no idea where she's at." He said.

Rose put her hand over her mouth stifling the gasp when the Widow lunged forward and backhanded him.

"I grow tired of these games, Time Lord!" she roared. "Where is she? Tell me now or I'll rip your throat out!"

"Then you won't be able to copulate with me!" the Doctor said sneering at her.

"Physical contact is not necessary. I can harvest your sperm and inject it into my womb. Now where is the girl?"

The Doctor clenched his jaw and glared at her silently. Rose put both her hands over her mouth as the Widow sliced over his left cheek with his talon.

"Talk!" she bellowed at him.

The Doctor remained silent. He grimaced when the Widow sliced open his other cheek. His eyes darted over his shoulder when he noticed Rose moving slightly.

_Please, Rose, stay where you are._ He thought. _Don't do something that will get you caught._

Blood ran down his cheeks and dripped onto his suit as he stared at the Widow defiantly.

"I will never tell you where Rose is at, so if you're gonna kill me, go ahead and do it!" he said to her.

The Widow bared her fangs as the Doctor stared back at her silently. She turned, walked back upstairs and out the door.

"HEAR ME, HUMAN!" they heard her yelling. "I WILL KILL YOUR LOVER UNLESS YOU SHOW YOURSELF TO ME THIS INSTANT! IF YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HIM, YOU WILL COME OUT OF HIDING NOW!"

The Doctor shook his head when he noticed Rose was inching towards him.

"No!" he hissed at her. "Stay where you are! That's an order!"

Rose hesitated a moment and to his relief, went back into the shadows.

The Widow came back downstairs dragging Jack's unconscious body behind her. Rose winced when he heard his head thudding on each wooden step.

_Jack's not gonna like the headache he'll have when he wakes up._ She thought.

The Widow dragged Jack over to the Doctor.

"Explain this!" she hissed pointing to him.

The Doctor smirked.

"I told ya, the body got up and walked away." He said smugly.

"But how is that possible? No human could have survived the amount of electricity that went through his body." She said. "How is this human still alive?"

"Dunno."

The Widow narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your death nears closer with every word you speak." She hissed.

"Then kill me. I keep telling you to do it and you won't." the Doctor said. "And the reason you won't is because you know I'm right. Our genes aren't compatible so you need me to help you carry out this ridiculous scheme of mutating them so I can get you pregnant. Which is extremely foolhardy, because one, you might kill me in the process and two, there's no guarantee if you do change me into this Racnoss/Gallifreyan that I'll still be able to breed with you. Not to mention that you'll pretty much have to move my arms and legs like a puppet because there's no way in Hell I'm making myself into some kind of freakish half-breed for your benefit. I like myself just the way I am so go ahead, kill me. I dare ya!"

Rose tightened her grip on the knife handle ready to stab the Widow in the back if she tried to kill the Doctor. The Doctor, meanwhile, calmly regarded the Widow as she stood frozen with indecision.

"Well, do it, because there's no way I'm gonna help you." The Doctor finally said.

The Widow glanced down at Jack lying unconscious at her feet.

"I will kill your friend if you do not obey." She said to the Doctor.

"Go ahead, kill him. Kill him all you like." The Doctor replied nonchalantly.

The Widow paused and eyed him warily.

"Kill him. I don't care." He repeated.

"You would sacrifice his life for yours?"

"Yeah, I would, because I would rather my friend die than see your lot overrun the universe."

The Widow looked back down at him.

"How did he survive the electricity?" she demanded.

"Magic."

He grunted when the Widow slapped him hard across the face.

"You bitch." Rose muttered to herself.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you doing that!" the Doctor said angrily.

"My patience grows thin!" she said. "If you will not tell me where your lover is, then I will make her reveal herself!"

She smirked.

"Ah, did I just detect a hint of fear in your eyes for a moment, mighty Time Lord?" she taunted. "So, you do know where she is hidden."

Kneeling down, she webbed Jack up and stuck him to the wall beside the Doctor. Using her index talon, she sliced through the lower half of the Doctor's cocoon freeing his legs and feet. The Doctor grunted as she gave a mighty tug and pulled him free from the wall. He tried to run but the Widow quickly grabbed his neck from behind.

"Ah, ah, Time Lord." She hissed in his ear. "Don't even think of escape."

The Doctor winced as she sank her talons into the side of his neck.

"All I need to do is bite your neck." She whispered into his ear. "And the poison will leave you paralyzed and completely at my mercy. Then, how will you save your beloved then?"

The Doctor said nothing. He glanced over to Rose and swallowed hard. If the Widow looked her way…He quickly looked towards the wall when the Widow came around him.

"You and I are going to play a little Earth game of hide and seek." She said to him. "Rose is hidden and you and I will seek her. You lead me right to her and I promise she will not be harmed."

"Until the moment you decide to kill her." The Doctor said.

"If you obey and help me, then I will let her go as an act of mercy. I can be merciful, Doctor, although you might find that hard to believe. My human side allows me to feel compassion and pity for lesser beings."

"I thought you were denying your human side." The Doctor said.

She shrugged.

"You are right, Doctor. I cannot deny who I am now. I am who I am and if part of me is human, then I must accept that. So, what will it be, Doctor? Will you show me where your beloved is hiding?"

"I will tell you where she is if you will grant me these requests."

Rose stifled a gasp and moved further into the shadows.

"What requests?" the Widow asked.

"First, you must give me your word that she will not be harmed."

"I told you I would not hurt her if you obeyed."

"There's more." The Doctor said.

"What?" she said.

"Rose stays with me at all times. If she's going to help me with the conversion, I want to be the one telling her what to do. I believe I know more than you how to go about it."

"Fine."

"And…"

"What else?" the Widow said angrily.

"You give me your solemn word that she goes free after it's all over."

The Widow hesitated.

"Swear or I'll fight you every step of the way!" he spat at her. "If you want my full cooperation, I want Rose to go free at the end. Now give me your word!"

"I swear she will leave unharmed after the work is finished." The Widow said.

The Doctor relaxed.

"Fine, then. I agree to help."

_Doctor, what are you doing?_ Rose thought. _Why are you agreeing to be mutated?_

She readied the knife. She loved the Doctor more than anything, but she wasn't about to let him do this. She would kill the Widow with her bare hands if it meant stopping the Doctor from going through with her mad scheme.

_I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm going to let you do this._ She thought.

She tensed her body preparing for the moment when the Doctor would reveal her location. The Doctor hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"She's upstairs," He said. "hiding out in the garden."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Rose let out a silent sigh of relief knowing that the Doctor wasn't going to reveal her location. She watched as the Widow got behind him and shoved him forward.

"Lead me to her." She said.

The Doctor started up the steps. As he walked up, Rose lowered her body just in case the Widow could see her. She waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps and then came out of hiding. Running over to Jack, she began to slap his cheeks.

"Jack, Jack," she hissed. "Wake up!"

Jack groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh God, I feel like I've been kicked in the head repeatedly." He moaned. "Where am I?"

"You're stuck to the wall. The Widow stuck you up here. Hold still, I'll get you down."

Using the knife, she cut through the webbing and Jack slid out.

"Where's the Doctor?" he said holding the back of his aching head.

"With the Widow. He took her outside into the garden. Now's our chance to kill that bitch." Rose said.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, Rose, listen to you." He said. "I have a feeling she did something to the Doctor while I was out."

"Too right she did and now she is gonna pay for it! No one hurts the Doctor and gets away with it! Now come on, while the bitch is distracted."

"Um, you first, Rose." Jack said staring at the huge knife in her hand. "I'll be behind you…far behind you."

Jack watched as Rose stomped up the stairs muttering to herself.

"Geez, bottom line, don't go messing with her man." Jack said to himself as he followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, where is she?" the Widow asked as she and the Doctor walked out into the garden.

"Rose?" the Doctor said stalling for time. "Rose, where are you? Come to me. It's alright, I promise."

He paused and pretended to wait for an answer.

"Rose, where are you? Come out of hiding, nothing will happen to you." He said after a few minutes.

"Well, where is she?" the Widow hissed.

"Dunno, I thought she came out here. Maybe she went back inside." The Doctor said shrugging.

"Find her!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" the Doctor shot back. "For all I know, she went back to the TARDIS!"

"And left you here?"

"Yes, if she needed to get something to help free me." The Doctor said.

He gasped when the Widow grabbed him by the neck.

"You better hope she is still here then, for your sake." She hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose glanced around the back door watching as the Widow and the Doctor stood in the garden. Jack crouched behind her checking his gun.

"You sure you wanna go through with this, Rose?" he asked her. "The Doctor must have a plan if he brought the Widow up here."

"Or it might have been a diversion to give us time to escape." Rose muttered watching as the Doctor argued with the Widow.

"Well, shouldn't you take the hint then?" Jack asked.

"No way."

"Alright, Just checking." Jack replied shrugging. "So, what's the plan?"

Run out the door and take her by surprise."

"Is that it or are we just following the Doctor's lead and improvising everything?" Jack asked.

"Once we get out there, you shoot and I'll stab and together we'll kill her."

Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, talk about bloodthirsty." He said.

"The Doctor is in trouble and I don't care who I have to kill to protect him." Rose said. "I killed the Dalek Emperor and the Daleks to protect him and I have no trouble doing the same to this monster."

"You know, the more time you spend with the Doctor, the more you're becoming like him."

Rose nodded.

"My mum said as much." She said. "If I'm becoming a clone of the Doctor, then so be it. I'd rather be like him instead of the way I used to be."

She winced when the Widow grabbed the Doctor roughly by the throat.

"I'M GIVING YOU ONE MORE MINUTE!" they heard her yell at him. "IF SHE DOESN'T APPEAR, YOU DIE!"

"Fine, you wanna see me, here I am!"

Jack gasped as she opened the screen door.

"Rose, wait!" he yelled at her.

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock as Rose ran out the door.

"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF HIM!" she yelled raising the knife above her head.

"AHA, SO THE FOOLISH HUMAN FINALLY SHOWS HERSELF!" the Widow said running towards her.

"Rose, no!" the Doctor said running towards both of them.

Jack ran out the door and stopped. He aimed his gun at the Widow.

"Rose, get out of the way so I can get a clear shot!" he yelled at her.

"You and your lover will die!" the Widow said grabbing for Rose.

"Think again!" Rose yelled.

At the last minute, she dived down and sliced open the Widow's left knee. She howled in pain and tripped over Rose's body as Jack ran towards them.

"WHOA, NELLY!" Jack said stopping short as the Widow stumbled towards him with her fangs aiming for his neck. "REVERSE, HARKNESS, REVERSE!"

He quickly backed up as the Widow stumbled after him.

Rose got to her feet.

"Rose!"

She looked at the Doctor.

"Cut me free, hurry." He said.

He stood still while Rose ran the knife down the webbing. The Doctor shook himself out of it.

"Thanks," he said putting his hand in his inside jacket pocket and pulling out his screwdriver.

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, my little Rambo, let's go and help Jack out, eh?" he said.

She smiled and nodded and both of them ran after the Widow who was pursuing Jack around the garden.

"Hey!" Jack protested as the Widow ran after him. "No fair! I'm not the one who sliced your knee open! Quit it!"

"You will die, human, and this time you will stay dead!" the Widow screamed as she tried to knock the gun out of his hand.

"Um, lady, many people have tried that already and trust me it doesn't work!" Jack said.

He tried to aim his gun, but stopped when he saw the Doctor and Rose coming up behind her. He dodged as one of the Widow's talons came close to his cheek.

"Ha! Missed me, Oof!"

He grunted when the Widow decked him with her fist and grabbed the gun from his grasp. She turned it on him and looked back at the Doctor and Rose who stopped just behind her.

"Make another move and he dies!"

She gasped when Jack kicked the gun out of her hand. She looked at him as he sprang to his feet.

"One good punch deserves another!" he said.

The Widow stumbled backwards as Jack decked her. She quickly regained her balance, ran to a nearby tree, shot out a web line and scurried up it into the branches as her three pursuers gathered at the base. She hissed at them and started climbing higher up into the branches.

"Back up, both of you." The Doctor said to Jack and Rose.

They obeyed and the Doctor went with them. They backed up a few feet until they were out from underneath the tree. The Widow stopped on a high branch and laughed at them.

"Come up and get me if you can!" she crowed.

"Why come up when I can just as easily bring you down." The Doctor said.

He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the limb she was crouched on and turned it on. He smirked when the limb began to crack and the Widow let out a panicked gasp and scrambled onto another limb as the one she was on fell to the ground. The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the second limb and that one began to crack and give way. Panicked, the Widow jumped to a branch and yelled as it gave way under her weight and she toppled down through the branches. She shot out a web line and caught herself just as she was about to hit the ground. She let go and landed on the ground, hissing in rage as she ran towards her enemies.

"The deal is off, Time Lord, you and the others will die and I will harvest your sperm from your corpse!" she said aiming her claws at them.

"No!" Rose screamed.

The Doctor gasped as she suddenly lunged at the Widow. She ran into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Rose!" the Doctor said running to her side.

He paused when he noticed the Widow wasn't putting up a fight. He helped Rose off her and saw that the hunting knife was buried in her stomach. Positioning himself in front of Rose, he bent down and looked at the dying hybrid. The Widow looked down at the knife in disbelief.

"A human stabbed me." She rasped out. "A mere human."

"Rose is more than a mere human." The Doctor said. "I could have told you that."

She looked at the Doctor and started to rise up.

"If I must die, then you will die with…"

She lay back down, grimacing, unable to muster the strength to fight. Gasping, she looked up at the Doctor.

"No, it cannot end this way. The Racnoss cannot die with me." She said.

"I told you, the Racnoss died the moment you mutated." The Doctor replied. "You ceased to be Racnoss at that moment, and became something else."

"In other words, you're an aberration, Widow," Jack said. "A freak of nature. An impossible thing."

The Doctor eyed him.

"What? Finally I get to use those words on something other than myself and you give me a dirty look?" Jack said.

The Doctor turned back to the Widow who was now struggling to breathe.

"This…can't…be…the end." She rasped out.

"Accept it, Widow, your life is over." The Doctor replied.

He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let go now and find some peace." He said gently. "Your brothers and sisters are waiting for you in the great beyond."

The Widow stared at him.

"My…brothers…and…sisters?" she said weakly.

"Yes, they're all together in the hereafter. Go with them and become a true Racnoss once more."

The Widow smiled.

"A true…Racnoss." She murmured. "No…longer…a freak."

"That's right, Widow. You won't be a freak anymore. No one can experiment on you and hurt you any longer."

"No…hurt…no…pain…peace…I…"

She closed her eyes as her final breath escaped her lips. The Doctor looked at her for a moment and then stood back up.

"Come on," he said. "We'll go back in and call the authorities to come and claim the bodies that are inside the house."

"And the Widow?" Jack asked.

"We take her with us and cremate the body. I'll grant her one final act of mercy and prevent her from becoming a scientific curiosity. No one, no matter who they are, should have to go through what she went through. Ever."

He gathered her dead body into his arms. He turned with Rose and Jack and they walked back into the house.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Thank God that's over." Jack said settling into the captain's chair beside Rose. "I think I've seen more than enough spider women for awhile. Geez and I though weevils were bad."

He looked at the Doctor who was imputing coordinates into the computer.

"Where to next, Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor said nothing. Rose and Jack glanced at each other.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rose. I'm just finding a spot where we can cremate the Widow's body in safety." He said softly, keeping his eyes on the monitor.

He finished imputing the coordinates and without another word turned and walked out of the room.

Jack glanced at Rose.

"What's gotten into him?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Rose said rising to her feet.

She quickly ran out of the room after the Doctor. She found him in the spare room where they had taken the Widow's body. She stuck her head into the room and saw him staring silently at the Widow's body.

"Doctor?" she said hesitantly.

The Doctor jerked his head up.

"Oh! I need your help. We need to wrap the body up and get it ready for cremation. Could you give me a hand?" He said.

Rose nodded. She came into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor picked up a white canvas tarp from the floor.

"We'll wrap her in this and then use this rope to bind the body." He said ignoring her. "I just need you to help me lift her up and then---"

Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she said emphatically. "And don't tell me nothing, because I know you well enough to know when something's troubling you. What is it?"

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I just hate what they did to her." He said indicating the Widow's body. "It just burns me up that once again Torchwood ignored the rights of others for their own gain. The Widow's people were my people's greatest enemies, but that doesn't give Torchwood the right to warp her body and turn her into a freak! Mind you, I'm not condoning her actions in any way. The Widow was a threat and she had to be stopped and I'm glad that she's somewhere now where she can't hurt anyone, but on the other hand she was just following a basic primal instinct to survive and multiply her species any way that she could. Most of the murders happened as a result of her needing to feed. That's what it comes down to in the end, Rose, survival for her and her kind."

He slammed his hand down on the metal table holding the Widow's body.

"Nothing would have happened if they had just left her and her siblings alone." He said angrily. "If they hadn't drilled that hole and disturbed that nest, all those people she killed would still be alive. Torchwood is evil, Rose, they have to be stopped!"

"But what about Jack's team?" Rose asked. "I don't think they're evil."

The Doctor paused in thought.

"No, I do believe that Jack wouldn't let his team sink to the level of these other Torchwoods." He admitted. "He knows the consequences if that should happen."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Excepting him and his people, the other Torchwoods need to be put out of commission once and for all. This is the second time we've had to deal with the result of their irresponsible blundering and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of wasting my time and energy and putting our lives in jeopardy to fix their messes. As long as they exist, you and I will always be in danger whether it's from their botched experiments or just because of the fact that I'm public enemy number one in their eyes. They have to be stopped! We have to find all these renegade Torchwood facilities and put them out of commission before they latch onto another crazy scheme and end up hurting more innocent people. I've been running from them for far too long, Rose, it's time for us to stand and fight before they destroy the planet!"

Rose smiled and put her hand on his arm.

"Whatever you do, my Doctor, wherever you go, I will follow." She said.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I know you will." He said tenderly.

"But…if we are going to find all these other Torchwoods and put them out of commission, I think it would be helpful to have someone with us who knows a lot about them." She said.

"Rose…"

"Doctor, Jack and his team can help us do it. I'm sure after what Jack saw, he'd be more than willing to help put the others out of commission and his team could come in handy. We need them, Doctor, especially since we're not even sure how many branches there are. If they're building secret underground laboratories, who's to say they don't have secret labs scattered all over the planet by now?"

She squeezed his arm.

"And once they figure out what you're doing, they'll be after you, Doctor. After us. They won't allow us to destroy their labs without a fight. Especially since Torchwood was originally created to fight against you. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

The Doctor thought that over and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, plus I wanna see this team of his for myself. See how good they really are." He said.

He glanced at the Widow's body.

"First though, I want you to help me prepare the body, we'll be arriving on Zaton 5 any moment now." He said.

Rose nodded. She squeezed his hand as the Doctor leaned in and kissed the top of her head. He nuzzled her head and smiled at her as she let go of his hand and grabbed the canvas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That should do it." The Doctor said as he and Jack moved the last log into place.

He nodded to him and they grabbed the wrapped and bound body of the Widow and placed her on top of the pyre. Grabbing the petrol can, he poured out some of the petrol onto the logs. He motioned for Jack and Rose to grab the petrol can and step back as he grabbed the flaming torch. He touched it to the wood and flames sprung up instantly. He walked around the pyre setting the wood alight in several places before throwing the torch on the top of the logs. He stepped back and he and the others watched as the blaze consumed the Widow's body.

"So, when do you want to get started on this Torchwood hunt?" Jack asked him.

"As soon as possible. I want to move quickly before the other labs have realized what has happened." The Doctor replied.

"Provided there are other secret labs around."

"Oh, I have no doubt there are, Jack, no doubts in my mind at all." The Doctor said.

He looked at Jack.

"First, we go pick up your team and explain what's going on." He said.

"You got it. My team will do whatever I ask them to." Jack replied.

"You sure?"

"Yup, not to mention we haven't had much activity lately so I'm pretty sure they're itching for something to do."

The Doctor nodded.

"Then let's not waste anymore time." He said. "Come on."

He took Rose's hand and the three of them turned and walked back to the TARDIS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen, Tosh and Gwen looked up when they heard a strange wheezing sound. Their eyes widened in shock as a blue box materialized in the hub.

"What the bloody hell?" Owen muttered.

They looked at each other when the TARDIS door opened and Jack stepped out.

"Hey, guys, I'm back. Anything happen while I was out?" he asked.

"Um…no, Jack, it's been pretty quiet." Tosh said slowly.

"Great, because I have an assignment for all of you. I need you to round up Ianto and meet me in here."

"In the police box?" Gwen said in disbelief.

"Yes, Trust me, I'll explain everything. But first, I want you to meet a couple of friends of mine. Afterwards we'll round up any equipment we may need and then we'll head out."

He grinned.

"Pack your things, guys. We got a mission and it's a biggie!"

THE END.

A/N: This is the first in a series of stories called The Hunt For Torchwood. I just started the next one The Hunt For Torchwood: Antartica which picks up where this leaves off.


End file.
